


Писательский октябрь '20

by Agres



Series: Балаган Древних 2 [11]
Category: Dota 2
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Всё те же, всё то же. Когда в дото не воюют, на обоих землях творится балаган.Райтобер начался позже запланированного, но это ничего. Главы выкладываются по мере их написания и, ясное дело, изрядно сыроваты. Полноценное редактирование с опциональным допиливанием отдельных моментов напильником будет проведено после завершения цикла. Описание тоже будет изменено по итогам цикла, потому что я ещё не знаю, куда сюжет меня выведет.
Series: Балаган Древних 2 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864375





	1. Пирог

Не иначе как Атропос занимался поддерживанием гармонии мироздания — иного объяснения поведению элементаля у Энигмы не имелось. Нет, фундаменталь прекрасно представлял себе всю степень того, насколько мирозданию не было дела до нюансов происходящего на Терре в целом и до Кальдра с Атропосом в частности, но иного сравнения сходу подобрать не мог. Даже не то что не мог, скорее — не хотел. Энигма занимался делом: доливал водки громогласно жалующемуся на свою нелёгкую долю королю. Акаша повторно спуталась со Свеном, и нытьё Леорика всем так за эту ночь надоело, что ушли даже Террорблейд с Люцифером. Энигма пытался было отговориться срочной необходимостью наведаться в Разлом и в связи с этим сплавить короля на попечение Кальдра, однако занятое приготовлением фаршированной рыбы привидение в гробу видало и водку, и Леорика. В том смысле, что Кальдр желал находиться в одиночестве. Для молчаливого меланхоличного существа данное состояние являлось нормой, хотя иногда Кальдр всё же шёл на уступки. Но не в этот раз.  
И сейчас желающий находиться в одиночестве, а находящийся только в отчаянии Кальдр в бессчётный раз вынырнул из-за двери кухни:  
— Сделай с ним что-нибудь!!!  
— Я пока занят, — кратко ответил Энигма, открывая новую банку хрустящих маринованных корнишонов. Крышка никак не поддавалась.  
Кальдр вернулся в кухню, не преминув в знак своего раздражения хлопнуть дверью. Только по этой причине кухня и была оборудована самыми что ни на есть обычными дверями — Кальдру доставляло определённое удовольствие выражать свои негативные эмоции подобным незатейливым способом. Благосклонно воспринимавший безвредные чудачества старого друга Энигма не имел ничего против.  
Из полуоткрытой чёрной двери кухни, обычно использовавшейся для приёма продукции, уже торчало ехидно скалившееся фиолетовое рыло:  
— Хочу пирог.  
— НЕТ! — повысил голос Кальдр, вновь принимаясь за кропотливое извлечение косточек из рыбного филе. — Пошёл отсюда!  
Отлично понимавший, что привидение не сумеет разорваться между необходимостью доделать заказанное Акашей угощение и необходимостью прогонять прочь его чернильную персону, Атропос продолжал канючить:  
— Хочу пирог. Хочу пирог. Пирог.   
Поскольку тяжёлая поддержка на помощь Кальдру приходить не спешила, элементаль чувствовал полнейшую безнаказанность. А ещё он на этот раз действительно хотел пирог.   
Метла более не помогала. Ожесточённо работавший пинцетом Кальдр изменил тактику: не реагировал.   
— Пирог, — хныкал Атропос.   
Под скрипучее нытьё не теряющего запала Атропоса привидение подготовило рыбу и приступило к луку. Монотонную несложную работу можно было спихнуть на иллюзий Нессаджа и фантомов Энигмы, однако желающий провести время в одиночестве Кальдр выгнал из кухни решительно всех. Разве что Атропоса выгнать не мог — и потому что элементаль технически находился на улице, и потому что элементаль вредничал.   
Когда Атропосу наскучило упрямое молчание Кальдра, он тоже изменил тактику:   
— А для кого рыба?  
— Я уже отвечал: для Акаши.  
— А после рыбы сделаешь пирог?  
Размеренно помешивавший тушащийся лук Кальдр кинул косой взгляд на скалящееся по-прежнему рыло, чернила с которого капали на специально подстеленную половую тряпку.  
— Нет.  
Тут Атропосу пришла в голову свежая мысль:  
— А если Акаша захочет?  
Кальдр пробурчал нечто невнятное.  
Рыло Атропоса наконец-то убралось из двери, и Кальдр остался наедине с медленно тушащейся луковой массой. Вот только тихое одиночество не принесло ему ожидаемого спокойствия: Кальдр чувствовал какую-то слабую досаду, причины возникновения которой сам не мог понять.  
  
Атропос же, не теряя времени, направился прямиком к особняку Акаши. Препятствие в виде не поддающихся на уговоры привратных крипов элементаля не смутило — ему требовалось лишь узнать, дома ли госпожа. Госпожа, и верно, находилась дома.   
Тогда Атропос поплыл к оранжереям Лесаля. Пусть к самой суккубе доступа у него и не имелось, таковой имелся у ботаника.  
  
Лесаль ожидаемо оказался у себя. Возившийся с растениями мутант отреагировал не сразу, так что крутящемуся перед оранжереей Атропосу пришлось достаточное количество времени стучать в толстые зачарованные стёкла, чтобы Лесаль всё-таки соизволил оторваться от дела. Ботаник выполз на улицу, обеими лапками удерживая ворох обрезанной поросли, бросил ту перед оранжереями в специально поставленное для этих целей корыто и плюнул поверх. Слизь с шипением разъела волокнистые гибкие стебли, оседая густой зеленоватой кашицей в оставшуюся от предыдущих партий зловонную жижу.  
Скрипуче хихикавший собственным мыслям Атропос сходу приступил к делу:  
— Ядовитый, хочешь пирог?  
Лесаль закивал, неизменно болтая при этом плевательными отростками.   
— Вот. Я так и думал, — картинно опечалился Атропос, — и ты тоже хочешь пирог. Я как догадывался, специально Кальдра просил. А он вредничает. Не желает печь.  
— Почшему?  
— Я же сказал. Вредничает.  
Уже было представивший себе полный сочной мясной начинки кусок пирога Лесаль понуро вздохнул. Мысль о том, отчего вообще Кальдр должен был послушно печь для них пирог, ботанику в голову не пришла — у Лесаля стабильно имелись некоторые проблемы с осмыслением реальности, чем время от времени Атропос и пользовался.   
— Эхх, эхх.  
— А давай Акашу попросим, — предложил Атропос с таким видом, будто только что придумал. — Её Кальдр наверняка послушает. Сходи к ней, а?   
— Нетш, нетш, — мотал головой Лесаль.  
— Я имею в виду — сползай?  
— Нетш. Дело. Ссначшала дело.  
Растениеводством Лесаль в угоду развлечениям никогда не поступался, не поступился и в этот раз. Огорчённый Атропос вынужденно отстал от уползшего обратно в оранжерею ботаника и только повернулся в сторону площади, как вновь расплылся в ехидной улыбке. Мироздание явно ему благоволило: на площади виднелась знакомая синяя фигура.  
Не теряя ни минуты, Атропос незамедлительно поплыл к Лешраку. Тот стоял спиной к нему, опустив туго набитый джутовый мешок на брусчатку, разговаривал с невозмутимым Каэлом. Дистанция не позволяла расслышать слова, но элементаль уловил в голосе Лешрака заметное раздражение.  
Он подплыл к союзникам, описал вокруг тех круг, удовлетворённо сипя себе под нос и старательно прислушиваясь к диалогу. Лешрак злобно топнул копытом при его виде, прошипел себе под нос нечто короткое и злое. Каэл же спросил, не считая нужным даже поворачивать в сторону Атропоса голову:  
— Червяк у себя?  
Атропос встревожился, однако виду не подал. Между необходимостью тормошить Акашу ради пирога и необходимостью выполнять что-то для инвокера старательный Лесаль выберет второе.   
— Ага, но он уходить собирался. Уползать. Хотите пирог?  
— Пошёл отсюда! — рявкнул Лешрак. — А тебе я ещё раз повторяю: не порти мою линзу!  
— С чем пирог? — игнорируя Лешрака, всё так же невозмутимо спросил поправивший декоративный воротник плаща Каэл.  
— С... эээ... с рыбой!   
Протяжно хмыкнувший Каэл резким жестом прервал негодование Лешрака:  
— Умолкни. При соответствии ситуации определённым параметрам я возьму твои слова в расчёт. С рыбой, говоришь... Я подумаю.  
Поскольку Каэл шагнул в сторону оранжерей, Атропос поспешно добавил:  
— А с чем хочешь? Кальдр пирог печь собирался, я ему скажу.   
— Пусть сделает ягодный. Я зайду к ним позже.  
Захихикавший уже с крепнувшим чувством удовлетворения Атропос повторил вопрос про пирог Лешраку. Тот от души обматерил Атропоса, явно присовокупив сюда же предназначавшуюся Каэлу долю крепких выражений, однако самому инвокеру перечить не осмелился, поднял мешок и угрюмо ускакал с площади прочь.  
Быстро прикинувший свои дальнейшие действия элементаль шустро поплыл в сторону трактира.  
  
Нессаджа на посту не оказалось. Поскрипывающий Атропос сунул в дверной проём голову, благоразумно не залетая в помещение — ему сейчас было невыгодно ссориться с фундаменталями.  
Проигнорировавший его появление Нессадж сидел за барной стойкой, пил с Леориком водку и проникновенно пересказывал итоги своих последних стычек со Свеном. С полки заднего бара изредка вклинивалась в разговор голова Абаддона.   
— Ребят, у вас ягоды есть? — осведомился Атропос. Нессадж лишь махнул рукой с зажатым в воронёных пальцах латной перчатки чесночным сухариком:  
— Откуда?  
— Я на площади Каэла встретил, тот сказал, заглянет к вам попозже — хочет чего-нибудь ягодного съесть. Желательно сладкого. Желательно выпечку.  
— Ну баба бабой, — прокомментировал Леорик, тщетно пытавшийся выискать в опустевшей банке оставшийся огурчик. Костяная рука стучала по стеклянным стенкам, но в банке, судя по всему, остались только душистые листья.  
Вынырнувший из подсобки Энигма посоветовал:  
— Ему это не скажи, главное. Фиолетовый, вот не ври мне — ты специально умному красивому пирог предложил?  
— Ага! А то Кальдр не хочет для меня печь.  
— Ну вот иди теперь ищи Террорблейда и уговаривай его раздобыть ягод.  
Не ожидавший подобного поворота Атропос на несколько мгновений даже растерялся.  
— А где он?  
— Понятия не имею, — спокойно сказал Энигма, вновь ныряя в подсобку.  
Со вздохом поднявшийся со стула Нессадж обошёл барную стойку, заходя с рабочей стороны, и занялся принесённой Энигмой пыльной бутылкой.  
— Это уже твои проблемы.  
— Мне кажется, или чернильный Каэла бабой называл за то, что тот причепуривается и сладкое любит? — задумчиво спросил Леорик.  
Громогласный протест элементаля остался без внимания: и Нессадж, и повторно вынырнувший из подсобки Энигма дружно подтвердили, что да, именно это Атропос и говорил. И добавлял что-то ещё про маникюр.  
Атропосу оставалось лишь взвыть с досады и убраться на дорогу. Он нервно взглянул в сторону площади, затем — в сторону вулкана. Затем перевёл взгляд на вздымающийся стеной за пределами лагеря чёрный лес.  
Террорблейд мог быть где угодно, включая сияющие земли. А на то, чтобы добыть ягоды для пирога, Атропосу выделили всего два часа. Иначе Каэл будет очень недоволен.


	2. Тень

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Райтобер у меня в этом году дат строго не придерживается, впрочем, от 2020 иного и не ожидалось.

Выбить Атропоса из колеи являлось делом практически невозможным, однако фундаментали с этим справились — впрочем, на то они и были фундаменталями. Не имевший ни единого рычага влияния ни на одного из демонов Атропос угрюмо плыл на площадь, по-всякому прикидывая свои дальнейшие действия. Он нимало не сомневался, что виноватым в отсутствии ягодного пирога выставят перед Каэлом именно его, причём ладно бы виноватым только в отсутствии пирога. В том, что Энигма, Леорик и Нессадж сдержат свою угрозу и наплетут Каэлу с три короба про язвительные высказывания, он не сомневался тоже. Насмешек над собственной персоной Каэл совершенно не переносил. В арсенале инвокера имелся весьма богатый перечень способов выражения недовольства, а тягаться с инвокером Атропос даже при всей его кошмарной натуре не мог.   
  
На площади никого не оказалось.  
Тогда Атропос полетел к особняку Акаши, но привратные крипы не собирались докладывать чернильному проходимцу как о планах госпожи, так и о присутствии (или же отсутствии) Террорблейда в гостях.  
Атропос был не из тех, кто падает духом после первой же неудачи. Скалившийся элементаль потратил пару минут на то, чтобы выклянчить у Лесаля несколько свитков телепортации, и направился на вулкан.  
  
Пламенеющие охранные глифы, расположенные по периметру территории Люцифера, ограждали участок ярким алым огнём активированной защиты. Покрытый зеркальным защитным куполом участок Террорблейда точно так же однозначно сигнализировал об отсутствии хозяина дома. Атропос вытащил уже было один из свитков телепортации, как, вдохновлённый пришедшей в голову мыслью, сунул тот обратно в ухваченный в оранжереях обрезок клеёнки и торопливо поплыл по скалистому склону вулкана к пещерам Пагны.  
О чудо — Террорблейд оказался как раз здесь. Поигрывающий иллюзионными клинками мародёр стоял перед входом в грот и вёл разговор с видневшимся в гроте же Пагной. Приблизившийся Атропос сходу оценил довольно напряжённое выражение лица демона, немедленно задумавшись над выстраиванием диалога. Если Террорблейда что-то волновало, добиться от того помощи будет нелегко.  
Он благоразумно остановился на почтительном расстоянии, зависнув в воздушном пространстве подальше от площадки, безрезультатно попытался прислушаться. Появление Атропоса проигнорировал как Террорблейд, так и Пагна, хотя элементаль совершенно не сомневался, что оба его заметили.  
Разговор продлился недолго. Через пару минут развернувшийся Пагна скрылся в изумрудном сиянии пещеры, Террорблейд же убрал клинки и достал телепортационный кинжал.  
— Стой! Стой! — завопил Атропос, резко снижая высоту. Он подлетел к хмурившемуся демону, сипло откашлялся, спросил, не шибко скрывая собственного уныния:  
— Чем я могу убедить тебя набрать у светлячков ягод?  
— Будет известно к вечеру.  
— К вечеру поздно будет... Мне надо в ближайшие два часа принести ягод в трактир, — пожаловался Атропос. — Давай я для тебя что-нибудь сделаю, а ты у нимфы своей ягод наберёшь.  
Неопределённо хмыкнув, Террорблейд бесцельно взвесил кинжал в руке. Обнадёженный реакцией демона элементаль незамедлительно пришёл в своё обычное состояние, удовлетворённо заскрипел, потёр все четыре верхние лапы друг об друга.  
— Я придумал. Давай заставим Лешрака опять приревновать тебя к... ну то есть Аюшту к тебе. Какое-никакое, а развлечение.  
Террорблейд неторопливо направился прочь с утёса, пару раз срезав себе путь телепортацией; Атропос без особых проблем его догонял.  
— Вот ты всё со своим козлом носишься, — говорил демон. — Ладно, я подумаю пока, что мне от тебя может понадобиться. Если придумаю, займусь ягодами. А на кой ляд они в трактире понадобились?  
— Да Каэл ягодный пирог хочет.  
Атропос коротко пересказал предшествующие события, вызвав у Террорблейда саркастическую усмешку. Пусть время и шло, он не терял надежды. Раз Террорблейд продолжает с ним разговор, значит, вполне способен согласиться. В ином случае мародёр бы давно уже послал Атропоса куда подальше.  
— Ладно, я помогу, — сказал наконец Террорблейд. — Будешь мне должен. Сделаю несколько дел, потом решим что-нибудь с твоими ягодами.  
— Но у меня же только два часа! — взмолился элементаль.  
— Это не мои проблемы. Торопиться ради тебя я не собираюсь.  
Атропос прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, что его персона не представляет для Террорблейда никакой ценности, потому не рисковал возмущаться. Так и следовал за демоном тенью, уныло сипя себе под нос и пофыркивая от беспокойства.  
  
Первым делом не обращающий никакого внимания на Атропоса Террорблейд спустился с вулкана в лагерь и сходу направился в сторону трактира. Пропустивший демона внутрь Нессадж уверенно загородил дорогу намеревающемуся проследовать туда же Атропосу. Элементаль заскрипел от досады, поднялся повыше, перелетел из стороны в сторону, желая заглянуть через массивную фигуру рыцаря в плохо освещённое помещение. Смилостивившийся Нессадж отступил от прохода на шаг, открывая взгляду усевшегося боком за барную стойку Террорблейда. Энигма что-то рассказывал демону, одновременно с этим пересыпая колотый лёд из большой ёмкости в ёмкость поменьше. Посмеивающийся Террорблейд покачивал зажатой в пальцах толстостенной прозрачной стопкой с налитой на треть янтарной жидкостью.  
Волновавшийся Атропос никак не мог продумать собственной тактики действий. Идея докучать Террорблейду, лишь бы тот побыстрее занялся ягодами, могла оказать прямо противоположный эффект, и раздражённый демон откажется помогать. А пускать происходящее на самотёк тоже являлось плохим выбором — в этом случае Террорблейд мог попросту про его существование и про его просьбу забыть.  
Он вертелся перед крыльцом, фыркал, сипел и скрипел, пока Нессадж не приказал элементалю заткнуться.   
— Пни его, — ныл Атропос рыцарю, — пусть идёт ягоды мне собирать.  
— Я тебя сейчас пну.  
— Меня не надо.  
Впрочем, Террорблейд явно не собирался задерживаться в трактире больше чем на одну стопку. Демон вскоре вышел из трактира, остановившись перед этим в проходе и напоследок перебросившись с Энигмой и головой Абаддона парой предложений — уточнял время. Ни прозвучавшее имя «Инай», ни обозначенный временной промежуток ничего Атропосу не сказали, поэтому элементаль пропустил всё мимо своих и без того отсутствующих ушей. Его волновали только лежащие в краткосрочной перспективе дела Террорблейда, который на этот раз направился в сторону площади.  
— Ягоды, — хныкал Атропос, упрямо нагоняя срезающего расстояние телепортацией Террорблейда.  
— Я уже сказал, что мне сначала надо несколько дел сделать.  
Дела вели Террорблейда к Лесалю, беспрекословно срезавшего для демона большую гроздь бананов. Находчивый Террорблейд завернул гроздь в клеёнку из числа тех, которыми Лесаль накрывал свои пожитки от растений, и выдал Атропосу. Ограничив выражение своего недовольства скрипением, элементаль вынужденно потащил неудобную ношу.  
От Лесаля Террорблейд двинулся было в сторону южного выхода из лагеря, как, озарённый какими-то своими мыслями, изменил направление. Дематериализованный Атропос вынужденно последовал за демоном через весь лес к западной усадьбе Люцифера. Из-за своего телепортационного кинжала Террорблейд передвигался довольно быстро — не привыкший длительное время поддерживать большую скорость элементаль даже слегка подустал. Ныть ему это, впрочем, не мешало:  
— Могли же свитком.  
— Я свитков не напасусь из конца в конец летать. Кроме того, иногда по дороге новости попадаются.   
Новостей им на этот не попалось, попались только охотящиеся Нейкс с Паджем. Хотя и те вполне могли считаться за новость — неудачных охот у Нейкса не бывало, а это значило, что вскоре в трактире подадут мясо.  
Именно это Террорблейд и сообщил окликнувшему их с балкона мансарды Вестнику, едва они с Атропосом прибыли в усадьбу.  
Сам Люцифер в данный момент отсутствовал; находившиеся здесь же Акаша с Магиной вольготно расселись на диванчиках открытой террасы. В иных условиях Атропос бы не преминул воспользоваться ситуацией, но в этот раз ему было не до того, чтобы высмеивать монаха. Впрочем, и монаху явно не было никакого дела до кошмарного элементаля. Тот вообще проигнорировал Атропоса, лишь кивнул приблизившемуся Террорблейду.  
Сам мародёр сходу плюхнулся напротив Магины на диванчик с Акашей и о чём-то наставительно с обоими заговорил. Вертевшиеся здесь же три хозяйственных крипа скопом бросились наперерез вознамерившемуся залететь на террасу Атропосу, забрали у него свёрток с бананами, вытолкали недовольно зафыркавшего элементаля обратно на посыпанную мелким гравием дорожку. Особенности ауры Люцифера вкупе с огненным мечом со временем выжгли светлый камень, поэтому чернила не оставляли на опалённых камнях никаких визуально различимых следов.  
Вестник спустился с балкона на дорожку, тяжело хрустя под обсидиановыми когтями гравием, ожидаемым движением направил посох на Атропоса:  
— Идиот. Сколько раз тебе говорили: не доводи Кальдра.  
— Я пирог хочу, — угрюмо скрипел Атропос. — Вкусный хочу.   
— А получишь только метеором. Или тебя возьмут за задние ноги и за верхние руки и все чернила выжмут. В баночку.   
Вестник злорадно захохотал. Атропос обиделся, но виду не подал, лишь мстительно затаил недовольство.  
— А что у него там случилось? — подала голос Акаша, безрезультатно пытавшаяся демонстративно привалиться к Террорблейду. Мародёр отпихивал назойливую суккубу.  
— Боится стать баночкой волшебных чернил.  
— Баночкой чернил? — переспросила Акаша. — Почему?  
Атропос зафыркал ещё сильнее:  
— Потому что Каэл хочет ягодный пирог, а Террорблейд обещал собрать мне ягод.  
— Ничего я тебе не обещал собрать, — среагировал тот.   
Элементаль поправился:  
— А Террорблейд согласился добыть мне ягод в обмен на будущую услугу.  
Акаша смерила Атропоса хитрым оценивающим взглядом. Замолчавшие Магина и Террорблейд переглянулись, обменялись парой предложений, оба задумались. Акаша повторно попыталась потормошить мародёра, но тот сухо попросил не мешать. Тогда заскучавшая Акаша помянула недобрым словом запаздывающую Шендельзар, с тихим хлопком телепортировалась на дорожку и принялась прохаживаться в палисаднике.  
— Очень даже может быть, — наконец сказал Террорблейд, никому не адресуя свои слова. — Очень. Меркурия не торопится, а Ланайя от Рилай просто так не отстанет.  
Судя по всему, Магина понял смысл данного заявления, потому что готовно поднялся с диванчика, пригладил ирокез коротким быстрым движением и подхватил лежавшие там же на диванчике свои секиры.  
— Ткнёшь Фуриона на предмет этих ягод? — попросил Террорблейд. Оживившийся Атропос ещё в большей степени воспрял духом при ответе монаха:  
— Ткну.  
Не прощаясь, Магина телепортировался куда-то за пределы усадьбы.  
Ожидавший у террасы Атропос прислушивался к происходившему между остановившимся на дорожке Вестником и усевшимся поудобнее Террорблейдом ироничному диалогу:  
— Значит, теперь у Леорика будет там аж два недруга.  
— Я всё жду, когда он к Шендельзар начнёт Акашу ревновать.  
— Девочки играются, — хохотнул Вестник, — а насчёт Иная — с учётом того, чем тут заняты фундаментали с целестиалами, я не удивлюсь, если...  
Чему именно не удивится Вестник, Атропосу узнать не пришлось, потому что в этот самый момент на месте Вестника оказалась малознакомая ему Шендельзар. Сам обсидиановый быстро вернулся на территорию усадьбы, раздражённо хлопая крыльями, однако обзываться тому не пришлось — проигнорировав окружение, обе женщины скрылись в алом шатре. Ни Шендельзар, ни Акашу не интересовали ни Террорблейд, ни Вестник, ни Атропос.   
Мародёр отдал несколько приказаний хозяйственному крипу, послушно метнувшемуся в здание.  
— Ягоды, — повторно заныл Атропос.  
— Ягоды Вестник довезёт, — отмахнулся Террорблейд. — Теперь убирайся отсюда.  
— А вдруг не довезёт?!  
— Довезу, довезу, — снисходительно сообщил Вестник, корявой лапищей повторяя жест Террорблейда. — Но только в том случае, если ты немедленно отсюда уберёшься.  
Недовольно поскрипывавший Атропос вынужденно повиновался. Дематериализовавшийся элементаль уплыл в глубину леса, фыркая и сипя себе под нос. Полетел вымещать накопившийся негатив на Лешраке.  
  
Крипы принесли Террорблейду с поднявшимся на террасу Вестником два бокала и несколько бутылок из бара, которыми демон незамедлительно и занялся. Люцифер с Рилай, судя по глухо доносившимся из комнат звукам, были полностью увлечены друг другом и присоединяться к обсуждению в ближайшие час-два не собирались. Вестник растянулся на скрипнувшим под его весом диванчике.   
— Так вот: я не удивлюсь, если приезд Иная связан не с планируемым форсированием развязки конфликта, а с желанием Иная бухнуть на природе, — завершил он прерванную ранее появлением Шендельзар фразу.


	3. Чердак

Новость о предстоящем прибытии Иная принёс Нериф, а Нериф никогда не ошибался. Изрядно воспрявшие духом целестиалы вместе с Имиром решили, что это подходящий повод для перестраивания таверны в целях увеличения её полезной площади. Все планы пытался нарушить Горацио, грозившийся отгрызть пальцы первому же, кто дотронется до его шкафа, однако ботинок усмирили угрозой отдать тот Джаракалу. Самому же Джаракалу, в очередной раз нарвавшемуся на Мэнджикса, сейчас было совсем не до ботинок: в качестве наказания тролля сделали основной тягловой силой.  
Перестраивание таверны не внушало Рилай никакого оптимизма. Ещё большего оптимизма ей не внушало неизбежное скорое прибытие Ланайи, которой Рилай сторонилась как огня. Точнее... просто сторонилась. В итоге уже заблаговременно испортившая себе настроение дева решила устранить собственный негатив достаточно кардинальным способом. А именно — разобрать всю скопившуюся на чердаке рухлядь. Правда, дева не поделила с целестиалами Рубика, поэтому была вынуждена приступать к своему чердаку лишь после того, как завершится строительство.   
Самого Рубика Рилай особо не спрашивала. А следовало бы, потому что магусу совершенно не хотелось на добровольных началах тратить добрые сутки на посторонние заплесневелые чердаки. Но он всё-таки не стал отказываться помочь подруге, хотя и затаил некоторое недовольство.  
  
Рубик выглянул из вырезанного в потолочном перекрытии широкого проёма вниз, в прихожую, поискал взглядом Свена. Тот, судя по звукам, небрежно пристраивал вещь в постепенно прирастающую перед домом мусорную кучу.   
Где-то позади Рубика то и дело чихала Рилай, которая ещё не добралась до наглухо закрытых створок окон. Созданный Рубиком яркий холодный свет освещал сплошное серое покрывало слежавшейся пыли, обрисовывающее неровный рельеф образовываемого вещами завала. Пыль спрессовалась настолько, что вычаровываемые Рилай узконаправленные порывы ледяного воздуха обрывали серую пластину, не затрагивая остальной покров. Как это нередко случалось, внешний лоск неизменно светлого гостеприимного дома имел неприглядную изнаночную сторону: заваленный, пыльный, тёмный, неизвестно когда последний раз проветривавшийся чердак. Охранные глифы защищали пространство от неизбежно обитающих рядом с человеком природных вредителей, поэтому о санитарном состоянии чердака Рилай не приходилось беспокоиться — вот он и существовал в качестве временного хранилища для сомнительных крупных вещей. Правда, время это растянулось на долгие годы.  
— Ну почему тебе понадобилось разбирать всё это именно сейчас? — печально спросил Рубик, изучая взглядом находящийся рядом с ним объект. Объект был накрыт продавившимся в нескольких местах матерчатым каркасным чехлом, форма которого не позволяла предположить внутреннее содержание.  
— Для внутренней гармонии, — отозвалась производившая изрядный шум дева. — Помоги открыть этот ящик.   
— Подожди, Свен пришёл. Я забыл, куда эту штуку?  
— На веранду.  
Рубик телекинезом спустил Свену объект в чехле, повторил пункт назначения. Не переспрашивая, Свен подхватил предмет и понёс тот прочь. На веранде тоже прирастала куча вещей, пусть прирастала и значительно медленнее мусорной. На веранде складировались потенциально пригодные для ремонта и использования предметы.  
Выпрямившись, Рубик кое-как пробрался к указанному Рилай ящику, подёргал тот телекинезом. Ящик не поддавался. Тогда Рубик подхватил телекинезом ящик целиком, спустил тот Свену и поднял обратно две издающие затхлый запах, кое-где заплесневевшие диванные подушки.  
— В мусор, — ожидаемо сказала чихающая Рилай, стоило той бросить взгляд на подушки. — Какого Зета они здесь оказались? Я обыскалась их в бытовке...  
После двух безнадёжно испорченных подушек настала очередь трёх колченогих стульев, нижней половины кресла, декоративного комода. Комод был отправлен на веранду.  
Рилай в бессчётный раз откашлялась.   
— Зет великий, сколько ж здесь пыли. А ты её не чувствуешь, что ли?  
— Я — нет, амулеты работают.   
— Полезно. Надо мне тоже будет пару штук завести.  
При необходимости ловко оперируя небольшими порывами воздуха, Рилай распознавала собственную рухлядь и без колебаний распоряжалась её дальнейшей судьбой. Дело продолжалось медленно, скучно и противно. Одно из окон наконец удалось раскрыть.  
— А вот это даже не знаю... — в конце концов сказала Рилай, остановившись перед массивным объектом размером деве по пояс. Со всех сторон крепко сколоченного деревянного ящика, уже освобождённого от пыли, красовались выполненные толстыми штрихами чёрной краски надписи: «Мерседес». — Нет, пожалуй, нет. В мусор.  
Рубик подтянул ящик телекинезом, однако вместо того, чтобы спускать вниз, поставил рядом с собой.  
— Да, да, — нетерпеливо произнесла Рилай, наблюдая за неторопливым движением руки магуса, — это артефакт. Настолько мерзкий, что сам видишь, где стоит.  
— А вдруг кому пригодится? Ты не пробовала предложить нашим? Или в шкаф поставить? Ну хотя да, в шкаф такой не влезет.  
— Это швейная машинка, и Луне она не нужна, а больше из наших никто и не шьёт. А в шкаф по условиям не проходит, потому что я эту погань ненавижу.  
— Вот уж не верю, что Свен сломать чего-то не смог.  
— Это хорошо выполненный артефакт, Рубик...  
— Ну тогда оставь его покамест мне.  
— Да забирай, лишь бы я больше её не слышала.   
Рубик подхватил ящик телекинезом, спустил вниз и пристроил подальше к стене, заодно предупредив уже ожидавшего Свена, чтобы рыцарь эту вещь не трогал.  
— А, Мерседес, — сходу узнал ящик Свен. — Джаракалу дарить только. Или кузнецам. Точно, давайте подарим кузнецам в качестве испытательного объекта. Авось там всё же эту дрянь поломают.  
  
Работа над очищением чердачного помещения продолжалась большую часть светового дня. Только-только отстроившаяся таверна ещё не заработала полноценно, сама Рилай устала не меньше Свена с Рубиком, поэтому проголодавшийся Рубик даже ходить пешком не стал — с помощью свитков переместился вместе с ящиком Мерседес сначала к себе, где вымылся и переоделся, а затем (уже без ящика, понятное дело) к охранным башням первого ряда. Вскоре он уже сидел перед костром Эзрайта, жалуясь на сегодняшний отвратительный день. Эзрайт вдоволь накормил магуса печёными рыбами, потом на огонёк заглянули Стригвир с Морфлингом, и, в целом, положительное окончание дня вполне скрасило его пыльное содержание.  
  
Ящик Мерседес простоял в прихожей до следующего утра, когда Рубик наконец про него вспомнил. Магус спустил телекинезом ящик в подвал, захлопнул за собой свинцовую дверь второго зала, образуя цельный свинцовый саркофаг и решительно сломал запечатанный экранирующим зачарованием деревянный корпус.  
Рилай незачем было врать — внутри действительно оказалась швейная машинка. Изящный, тяжёлый, искусно выполненный агрегат с ножным приводом был призван занять достойное место в доме хозяйки...  
...если бы он молчал.   
— Нет, ну где это видано? — визгливым высоким голосом пожилой, вечно всем недовольной родственницы, произнесла швейная машинка. — Куда меня сбагрили, ненужную? В железных коробках живут. А я тут зачем?   
Голос не шёл из одной точки — он создавался слабо различимым полем, окружающим поверхность инструмента.  
— Я тут сомнительные объекты исследую, — ответил заинтересовавшийся Рубик.  
— Сомнительный объект? Я?!  
Мерседес аж захлебнулась от негодования. И Рубик заинтересовывался всё сильнее, потому что швейная машинка проявляла в своих резких высказываниях изрядные когнитивные способности.  
— А чем вы с Рилай не сошлись? — спросил он наконец, когда словесный поток начал угасать.   
— С кем? А! С блондиночкой. Дерзит она, ох и дерзит. И мужик ей под стать. Я добра им желала, а они ни в какую. Это что же, на мне ты теперь шить станешь?!  
— Нет, нет...   
Заложив руки за спину, Рубик задумчиво прохаживался по полу своего свинцового саркофага. Нанесённые на все непроницаемые грани свинцового куба печати собирали информацию, аккумулировали её для последующего использования. Внутренний взгляд магуса был обращён глубоко вглубь, сквозь десятилетия и века истории категоричного бытового артефакта. Передававшийся по наследной линии инструмент впитывал трудолюбие и благодарность владелиц, и, как это зачастую и случалось, постепенно обрёл собственное сознание. Чаще всего подобные инструменты обладали зачаточным интеллектом, которого хватало на самостоятельное обучение работающих за ним и периодическим предотвращением ошибок. В случае Мерседес же, как это случалось крайне редко, проявилось полноценное сознание со сформированным интеллектом. Рилай, очевидно, не принадлежала к наследницам — а может быть, они просто не сошлись с Мерседес характерами.  
— А ты кожу шить можешь? — на всякий случай спросил он, хотя никакой кожи, понятное дело, шить Рубику не требовалось. Кожевенным производством заведовала Луна, однако раз уж машинка оказалась на чердаке — Луна она была нужна не больше, чем Рилай.   
Мерседес восприняла данный вопрос как личное оскорбление, потому что она являлась прекрасной швейной машинкой.   
Прекрасной-то прекрасной, только с характером, — думал Рубик, открывая зал и выходя прочь вместе с удерживаемой телекинезом Мерседес. Такое заклинание он скопировать не сможет никогда. Да и не нужно ему это.   
— Гобелены покажи, — резко произнесла машинка. — Могли бы и получше соткать.   
— Это рабочий подвал, они тут среднего качества... в кабинете хорошие, я покажу тебе сейчас.  
  
Выполненными профессиональными ткачами Мотавии гобеленами Рубик очень гордился, тем более что отдал за них в своё время едва ли не состояние — по меркам Мотавии, конечно. Вес данной швейной машинки вместе с приводом не позволял расхаживать с ней как с букетом цветов, поэтому Рубик вынужденно опустил инструмент в гостиной. Комментирующая окружение Мерседес то и дело скатывалась в нравоучения, хотя пользы от этого потока слов было и вправду не больше, чем от вечных придирок недовольной пожилой родственницы. Неудивительно, что Мерседес закончила свой срок на чердаке со списанной рухлядью.  
— Не знаю, что буду с тобой делать, — честно сказал он. — Рилай тебя ненавидит, а как швейная машинка ты тут больше никому не нужна.  
— Перевелось древнее мастерство?  
— Нет, просто мы на фронте. Воюют не швейными машинками, сама понимаешь. Ладно, сиди пока тут, потом придумаю что-нибудь.  
— Не привыкла я бездельем маяться, — протестовала Мерседес.  
— А я не привык к постороннему шуму в собственном доме. Сиди молча, иначе отдам на металлолом.   
Возмутившаяся машинка посетовала на жизнь и действительно умолкла.  
Магус же покинул гостиную, на всякий случай наложив на периметр зала заклинание тишины, прошёл в кабинет, уселся в кресло и принялся рассеянно вертеть в руках очередную механическую головоломку. Он не умел изменять личности, к тому же личность Мерседес не являлась вживлённой искусственно. Ко всему шло, что столь добротный живой артефакт действительно плачевно закончит свою жизнь.   
Подходящая жёнушка для Эзалора, — с иронией подумал Рубик.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А вот и вредная швейная машинка, которая изначально была призвана появиться в «Тумане» вместо Горацио.


	4. Кошмар

Пальцы у Ланайи настолько же холодные, насколько у самой Рилай, вот только не в пример мягче — сказывался образ жизни псионички. Ланайя чувственным полушёпотом воркует какую-то бессвязную ласковую ерунду, и мягкие холодные пальцы прикасаются к...  
Проснувшаяся Рилай с силой раскрыла глаза, фокусируя нетвёрдый после резкого пробуждения взгляд на потолке. Половинка луны заглядывала в окно, ветер из форточки мерно колыхал тюль. Дева приподняла голову, размашисто поправила зажатую плечом прядь волос, случайно задев при этом Свена. Свен всхрапнул, неразборчиво что-то пробормотал и сонным уверенным движением притянул Рилай поближе.   
Надо что-то с этими продолжающимися кошмарами делать, — подумала Рилай, устраиваясь под боком своего рыцаря поудобнее и вновь закрывая глаза.  
  
— Надо что-то с этими кошмарами делать, — повторила она Свену за завтраком. — Вроде и работы полно, и... удовольствия — тоже, а всё равно как представлю, что она приедет и будет снова досаждать, так хоть вешайся. Или... — Рилай выразительным движением провела тупой стороной ножа, которым как раз нарезала ветчину, себе по горлу.  
Свен покачал головой:  
— Ну это нам не к лицу.  
— Да и подставляться не хочется, но всё равно отвратительно. Схожу сегодня прогуляюсь до Урсы. Хоть бы Дизраптор приехал быстрее, чтоб вся эта компания новую разнарядку получила и свалила в закат.   
Рыцарь уплетал за обе щёки картошку с поджаренной ветчиной и яйцом, однако всё-таки осведомился:  
— А чем присутствие Ланайи тебя так раздражает-то? Ты ей от ворот поворот дала уже давно.  
— Сразу видно человека, которого никогда не преследовала психически неполноценная влюблённая.  
— Так ты ж её всё равно не видишь!  
— От этого ещё хуже, — вспылила Рилай. — Сам подумай.  
— Подумал. Вот вообще без разницы. Если я не вижу, что за мной кто-то подглядывает, мне и дела нет. Попадётся — получит по зубам.  
— Ты тупое бревно, вот ты кто.   
Не исключено, что разговор бы перерос в ссору, если бы к тому моменту по лестнице веранды не затопал Рубик — направлявшийся в кузницу магус зашёл обговорить с девой предстоящий фронт работ по внутреннему обустройству таверны. От предложения присоединиться к завтраку Рубик отказался, разве что бутерброд сжевал. Обсуждение долго не продлилось, и захвативший с собой ещё один бутерброд Рубик удалился.  
— Женщина, кто тебя проводит к Урсе? — спросил поднявшийся из-за стола Свен, не делая ни единого движения, чтобы убрать грязную посуду. — Риззрак же на стройке?  
— Рассчитываю на Аюшту.  
Сидевшая у окошка Рилай без особого удовольствия отпивала кофе и наблюдала за собиравшимся по делам Свеном. Тот опять потерял разные вещи в разных комнатах и теперь угрюмо выискивал инструменты с составными частями доспехов.  
— И никакого больше мусора в доме, — отчётливо сказала Рилай, хмурясь при виде вытянутой рыцарем откуда-то грязной портянки. — И так мою гостиную под оружейную забрал.  
— В этой гостиной не развернуться даже, мне негде всё хранить. Где опять весь войлок?  
— Это потому что у тебя слишком много ерунды. Одного железа на добрых пол-тонны, как пол ещё выдерживает. И тряпок с войлоком больше, чем у меня — платьев!..  
Не исключено, что разговор бы перерос в ссору, если бы к тому моменту по лестнице веранды повторно не затопал своевременно вернувшийся Рубик. Очень хмурый магус сообщил, что Нериф напророчил всем совершенно отвратительный день, и потому будет крайне благоразумной мерой перенести все дела на более благоприятное время. И что лично он собирается просидеть весь день у Эзрайта.  
Сообщив данную весть, Рубик повернулся было с намерением удалиться во второй раз, но магуса задержал вопрос Рилай:  
— Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы у нас пол под тяжестью не провалился?  
Хмыкнувший Рубик деловито посмотрел себе под ноги, на выкрашенные в сиреневый цвет толстые половые доски.  
— Могу.   
— А потолок? — спросил Свен.  
Рубик столь же деловито посмотрел на голубую декоративную вагонку потолка.  
— Могу.  
Рилай задала следующий вопрос:  
— А переместить всю его оружейную на чердак?  
— Конечно, буду я лазить туда-сюда! — возмутился рыцарь. Дева указала рукой направление:  
— Отдельный вход пусть тебе сделают с улицы, меньше мне полы топтать будешь. И с чердака сюда какую-нибудь аккуратную винтовую лесенку. А?  
— Отказались бы вы от этой затеи, — кисло протянул Рубик. — Не к добру она будет. Я ж передал слова Нерифа.   
— Рубик, ты такой унылый, будто с Нортромом переобщался.   
— Я такой унылый, потому что устал за эти дни. И выпить даже негде. А дома машинка эта...  
Рилай со Свеном не сразу поняли смысл его слов, а когда поняли, захохотали.  
Смех, казалось, погасил конфликт в зародыше. Рилай жестом попросила Рубика телекинезом собрать посуду со стола и отправить ту в мойку, поднялась, оценила оставшиеся в продуктовом ларе запасы.   
— Рубик, хочешь, для поднятия настроения кекс тебе испеку? Банановый.   
Никуда не торопящийся магус согласился на кекс, подсел за стол. Свен прошёл в свою комнату, с грохотом свалил туда барахло, затем спустился в погреб и вернулся с пятилитровым бочонком не очень удавшегося молодого вина. Рилай и Рубик одинаково отказались от содержимого бочонка, поэтому Свен сказал, что ему больше достанется.  
— И нудит, и нудит, и нудит, и всё ей не так, — жаловался Рубик, одновременно с этим помогая Свену набросать чертёж предполагаемой перепланировки дома. — То освещение слишком яркое, то комната слишком тёмная, то у меня фасон мантии неудачный, то однообразную расцветку носить не принято, то как я вообще в таком сером доме живу. Кошмар, честное слово. Я её под тишиной держу, но действие заклинания же не постоянное. Купол рассеивается — и начинается...  
— Сплошные кошмары со вчерашнего дня, и не говори, — отозвалась вымешивающая тесто Рилай. — Мне приснилось, что я не с мужчиной в постели оказалась, а с женщиной. Омерзительно просто, никогда не повторяй.  
Свен возмутился:  
— Протестую. Рубик, благословляю повторять.  
Рубик легко отмахнулся:  
— Всем этим вашим постельным утехам предпочитаю практическую магию. Кстати, на данную тему Мерседес тоже прошлась. Жена у тебя, говорит, лентяйка, раз шить не хочет. Вот в её-то времена ленивых не было...  
— А ты что?  
— Сказал, что не женат и жениться не собираюсь, что ещё-то. И чтоб заткнулась.  
— А она?  
— А она не заткнулась. Давай, говорит, тебе жену подберём, — Рубика к этому моменту уже душил такой хохот, что слова он произносил с трудом. — Ты претенденток приводи, я с ними пообщаюсь, выберу тебе лучшую.  
Рилай со Свеном снова покатились со смеху.  
— Приведи ей Ксина, Магину и Нортрома, — посоветовал Свен. — Чисто поржать над реакцией.  
Кое-как справившись с приступом смеха, Рилай поставила выпекаться кекс, поставила на стол большой фарфоровый заварочный чайник и вновь уселась у окошка.  
— Точно, покажи волшебному мусору волшебный мусор. Они наверняка найдут общий язык.   
Из-за оживлённого шутливого обсуждения в помещении стоял такой шум, что появление в дверях Юрнеро осталось незамеченным. Скучавший от вынужденного безделья джаггернаут не нашёл ничего лучше, чем зайти к другу.   
— О! Я знаю, кто сейчас подметёт мне чердак, — немедленно сказала Рилай.  
— Женщина, отставить работать, — запротестовал Свен. — Рубик же передал слова Нерифа. Сегодня только пить можно и головы проламывать.  
Приблизившийся к столу Юрнеро согласился на содержимое бочонка, хлебнул, скривил гримасу.   
— Точно. За такое пойло только головы и проламывать. Кому?  
— Получается, мне, — равнодушно сказал Свен и поднялся со стула. — Пойдём.  
Поскольку Юрнеро был без доспехов, не стал облачаться в них и Свен, просто прихватил из оружейной меч. Рыцарь и джаггернаут вышли на улицу, откуда вскоре донеслись молодецкие вопли и ожесточённый звон металла. Поднявшаяся Рилай прошла мимо Рубика к шкафчику, вытащила с нижней полки наполовину наполненный позвякивающими в гнёздах стеклянными бутылочками ящик. Удостоверившись, что запаса сальвы у неё хватает, дева на всякий случай проверила ещё и бинты.  
Кекс начинал распространять соблазнительный аромат.  
— Постараюсь сбагрить Мерседес торговцу, — сказал Рубик, наблюдая за спокойными движениями Рилай, — если так подумать, для какой-нибудь одинокой говорливой швеи идеальное приобретение будет. И инструмент, и компаньон.  
— Нортрома с ней всё равно познакомь, — рассеянно произнесла дева, раскладывая перепутавшиеся медицинские средства по местам. — Пусть и у него тоже будет кошмар. Ты только представь, Рубик, я — и в постели с женщиной. До сих пор мерзко. Слушай, а не Атропос ли развлекается? Не может у нас тут под стеной Оплота оказаться какая-нибудь, там, кошмарная печать?  
— Вообще не должно... Но я проверю на всякий случай.  
На этом они и порешили. Дождавшийся угощения Рубик вёл с Рилай незатейливую беседу на тему желаемых перестановок в доме; дева не без удовольствия описывала, как вернёт в дом маленькую симпатичную гостиную с камином, книжным шкафом, мягкими креслами и десертным столиком.  
Они успели выпить уже по две чашки чая, когда стало понятно, что на улице установилась подозрительная тишина. Обеспокоившаяся Рилай выглянула на веранду, выскочила из дома и незамедлительно заорала:  
— УБЬЮ ОБОИХ!!!  
Ответа не последовало. Ни о чём хорошем всё это свидетельствовать не могло, поэтому Рубик тоже вышел на веранду. Оба находящихся по левую часть дома пышных куста сирени, столь любимых Рилай, оказались начисто срезаны на уровне метра от земли.  
На саму деву было страшно смотреть.  
— Рубик, можно тебя попросить сходить за Фурионом? — необычайно сладким голосом спросила Рилай. — Вдруг сумеет восстановить хоть что-нибудь. А я пойду поищу этих красавцев. Им тоже нужна своя доля кошмаров, не всё же нам с тобой мучиться.


	5. Колокол

Да уж, денёк начинался довольно скомканно. Рубик торопливо шагал к северо-восточному выходу, ломая себе голову на предмет необъяснимой негативной фазы и затронутой ей области. Энергетического фона местности не искажал ни единый параметр — впрочем, прозреваемые просветлённым разумом Нерифа материи зачастую лежали далеко за пределами обнаружения Рубика.  
Жемчужные перистые облака протянулись почти по всему небу, собираясь на западе в сплошную белую полосу. Погода стояла сухая и прохладная, и Рубик очень надеялся на то, что она не изменится. Мир вносил коррективы в его планы мирно посидеть у Эзрайта — теперь следовало на всякий случай проверить область вокруг Оплота. Правда, перед этим надо было каким-то образом отловить Магину.   
Едва выйдя за пределы крепости, Рубик приблизился к лесной опушке и позвал Фуриона. Отозвавшийся с некоторым промедлением хранитель появился в переплетении заскорузлых корней.  
— У нас там проблемка, — без предисловия начал магус, — Юрнеро Рилай сирень порубил, можешь помочь?  
Фурион пожевал губами, пригладил бороду, нахмурился.   
— У меня тоже неладно, живность на ровном месте взбесилась. Аюшта устанавливает причины. Не твоих рук дело?  
Рубик протестующе выставил перед собой ладони:  
— Хорош уже всё на меня списывать, я Оплоту зла не желаю. Забываюсь только иногда. Но нет, в последние дни я разве что вещи телекинезом таскал, у нас же там стройка и ремонт полным ходом. Кстати, ты часом не умудрился проворонить Атропоса в нашем лесу? Недоброе творится что-то.  
— Я эту падлу отсюда гоняю как только вижу. И в последние недели я его тут не видел.  
— Прозондируй лес, подготовь карту с ненормальным поведением животных. Мы проверим сегодня. Магина не знаешь, где?  
— Знаю. На реке с Террорблейдом сидят.  
— Отлично, вот и выдай ему карту. И у обоих спроси, не знают ли они чего. Я к Громобою и Эзалору, потом с Магиной встречусь.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Рубик развернулся и поспешил обратно в Оплот. Открывшиеся без задержки двери скрыли фигуру магуса за бронированными створками.  
Проводивший Рубика взглядом Фурион повторно пригладил бороду, направил энергию и исчез в плотном кольце мгновенно поднявшихся из земли корней.   
  
Слух о пророчестве Нерифа дошёл и до Нортрома. К источнику видений оракула и к его малоосмысленным формулировкам Нортром относился скептически, но прислушивался. Поэтому уверенно отменил все сегодняшние планы и вместо них занялся хозяйственными делами, до которых всё это время никак не доходили руки. Однако жильё у него было небольшое, вещей — и того меньше, так что уже к полудню починивший всякое по мелочи и прибравшийся Нортром раздумывал над своими дальнейшими занятиями.   
Содержание оружия с доспехами в боевой готовности являлось его первоочередным делом и оттого в текущий момент не требовалось.  
Ящички со свитками и с медикаментами пополнялись в полном соответствии со списком недостающего не так давно.  
Нет, не имелось у Нортрома дальнейших занятий. А поэтому воин довольно логично рассудил, что неплохо бы ему прогуляться.  
  
Так он и поступил, предварительно прихватив из своих запасов плоскую фляжку с абрикосовой наливкой Рейджина. Правда, желания мерить лес пешком из края в край у Нортрома в этот раз не имелось, хотя погода стояла и приятная, поэтому он переместился к первому ряду восточных охранных башен и направился ровной дорогой просеки.  
В обычных условиях дневной лес сияющих земель наполнялся шумом ветра в кронах, безмятежным пением птиц и редкими отдалёнными звериными звукам. В обычных условиях — однако не в этот раз. В этот раз неизменными остались лишь шуршащие древесные кроны. Птицы умолкли, предоставив наступившую паузу немелодичному гвалту воронов. Со зверями творилось тоже нечто неладное, но производимый воронами шум заглушал остальные звуки.  
Первой мыслью Нортрома было вернуться в Оплот. Очевидно, сегодня вообще не следовало высовываться из дома дальше собственного участка. Он скрепя сердце окружил себя сферой тишины и упрямо продолжил путь.  
Как обычно, Нортром остановился на восточном мосту. Воин облокотился на перила, взглянул на своё отражение в воде, негромко позвал Морфлинга, затем повторил оставшийся без внимания зов. Морфлинг не реагировал. Надо полагать, водный элементаль не находился в постоянном контакте с каждым сантиметром вверенной в собственное попечение реки.  
Нортром вздохнул, отвернулся от реки, приложился к фляжке.  
К его огромному удивлению, с тихим хлопком у подножия моста возник Магина. Нортром не нашёл ничего лучше, кроме как сказать:  
— Ну привет.  
— Бесконечная? — спросил Магина, кивая на зажатую в пальцах фляжку.  
— Да.  
— Нацеди нам?  
— Кому — нам?  
Монах поманил Нортрома за собой. Терять Нортрому было нечего, день предстоял длинный, так что он согласно двинулся за младшим товарищем.  
Идти им пришлось недалеко — буквально в полусотне метров от моста, на заросшей рябиной опушке, ожидал присевший на поваленный древесный ствол Террорблейд. Демон по-прежнему вызывал у Нортрома большие подозрения и, судя по предостерегающе загоревшимся призрачным огнём глазам, прекрасно об этом знал. Иллюзионные клинки были вбиты в ствол по обе стороны от мародёра.  
— Нериф пророчит беду, — негромко произнёс Нортром в спину Магине.   
— Нериф постоянно что-то пророчит, — повернув голову, отозвался тот.  
Не двинувшийся с места Террорблейд подождал, пока они приблизятся, сдержанно поздоровался с Нортромом. Воин столь же сдержанно ответил на приветствие. Магина тем временем вытащил откуда-то и протянул опустевшую бутылку тёмного стекла. Нортром небрежно отвинтил крышку с фляжки, приставил горлышко фляжки к горлышку бутылки.   
— А зачем ты звал Морфлинга? — спросил Магина, чтобы заполнить затянувшуюся во время наполнения бутылки тишину.  
— Хотел спросить у него кое-что.  
— Нет — зачем ты звал его голосом?  
Нортром выразительно взглянул на Магину. Монах даже удивился:  
— Ты не знаешь?  
— Очевидно, что не знаю.  
Террорблейд не очень удачно скрыл кашлем смешок. Нортром сделал вид, будто ничего не заметил.   
— Его колокольчиком призывают, — сказал Магина. — Рубика потом попроси зачаровать.  
— А у тебя есть колокольчик?  
— Нет. Мне Морфлинг без надобности.  
Нортром отнял от наполнившейся бутылки фляжку, сделал глоток, перевёл взгляд на Террорблейда. Тот понял безмолвный вопрос верно:  
— У меня тоже нет. Мне тоже без надобности. Из наших лишь у Стригвира есть.   
При упоминании Стригвира Нортром бессознательно нахмурился, не сразу отдавая себе в этом отчёт и заставив себя расслабить мышцы лица. Данный факт не остался незамеченным ни для кого из братьев, однако оба они благоразумно промолчали.  
— Но всегда есть верный способ призвать Морфлинга при необходимости, — сказал Террорблейд. — Если тебе надо, призову, только пообещай меня не убивать.   
— Не обещаю.  
— Зови, зови, — произнёс Магина. Криво усмехнувшийся Террорблейд жестом попросил у Нортрома фляжку, подошёл с ней к реке, размахнулся и бросил фляжку на середину. Магина оперативно предотвратил первый порыв Нортрома, жёстко подхватив того под локоть.   
Река забурлила, ударила широкой волной в берег, выбрасывая фляжку обратно в ловкие руки Террорблейда. Морфлинг поднялся волной над поверхностью воды, принял вид Террорблейда, шагнул на берег. По облачению демона стекли струйки воды.  
— Это он тебя звал, — незамедлительно сказал Террорблейд, указывая фляжкой на неподвижного Нортрома. Левую, ведущую руку воина по-прежнему придерживал монах.   
Морфлинг повернул голову к Нортрому. Демон тем временем вернулся к стволу, заодно бросив фляжку хозяину. Нортром ухватил фляжку прямо из воздуха, отвинтил крышку, осуждающе взглянул на присутствующих, отпил, вздохнул и промолчал.  
Морфлинг в обличии Террорблейда приблизился к ним, повёл плечами, заправил большие пальцы рук за пояс. Элементаль легко адаптировался к любому скопированному им телу.  
— Чего хотел-то?  
Не то чтобы интересующий Нортрома вопрос не предназначался для ушей странных братьев — скорее, ему не хотелось задавать его при посторонних. Однако в текущих условиях вопрос являлся не таким уж секретным, и потому Нортром всё-таки спросил:  
— Я никак не могу понять, какой смысл ты вкладываешь в это твоё определение Каэла — «умный красивый». Понимаю, что язвительный, но в чём конкретно заключается сарказм?  
Он проигнорировал донёсшийся с бревна смешок.  
Морфлинг плюнул сильной режущей струёй воды в издевательски протянувшему ему бутылку Террорблейду, стёр с губ воду пальцем, ответил Нортрому:  
— Это не моё определение. Это Вестник его так называет — умный красивый в белом плаще. И ржёт. Очевидно, что-то смешное, а уж что — я не знаю. Если хочешь, позову Вестника, спросишь сам.   
— Не хочу, — отказался Нортром. — И так задержался с вами.  
Не прощаясь, Нортром двинулся с полянки к восточному мосту, на ходу активируя отражающую способность щита. Сверкнувшая зеркалом фигура воина растворилась в воздухе.   
Оскалившийся Морфлинг усмехнулся, показывая клыки.  
— Ладно, обратно к делу, — сказал Магина. — Неладное что-то творится. Я всё думал, как же описать, Нортром как раз подсказал. Если представить единую сияющую ноосферу в виде колокола, то резонанс у нас вразлад пошёл. Но я не могу установить источник искажения. Атропос точно ничего не делал?  
Приложившийся к бутылке Террорблейд заверил:  
— Атропос страшно боится потенциального гнева Каэла. Он ничего с того дня не делал, полетел Лешраку досаждать и окучивал козла сутки. Не может дело быть в предстоящем прибытии Иная?  
— Турстаркури следовал доктринам Иная... сам знаешь, к чему это привело. И, — Магина запнулся, замолчал. — Нет. Не думаю, что резонатор — я. Нортром б уже почувствовал, проверил и прирезал, не раздумывая. Но надо что-то делать.  
Материализовавшийся в переплетении корней Фурион полностью согласился с непутёвым сыном, что надо что-то делать, выдал составленную карту и сориентировал Магину в направлении Рубика.  
  
Нортром же сидел вместе с Каэлом на установленной под высоким обрывистым берегом удобной декоративной лавочке.  
— Почему они называют тебя умным красивым?  
Если Вестник с Морфлингом и вкладывали в данное определение какой-то язвительный смысл, то надменно фыркнувший Каэл не находил в нём ничего предосудительного:  
— То есть ты не согласен с ними в том, что я умный? Или что я красивый?  
Не считавший нужным отвечать Нортром только приложился к фляжке.


	6. Ночь в таверне

Степь сменялась плоскогорьем, плоскогорье сменялось холмами, снова степью. Постепенно становилось всё меньше степи и всё больше деревьев, прохладный воздух нёс в себе всё больше влаги.  
Ланайю с Беатрисой вела одна и та же звезда. Невысокая крепкая лошадка и драконовидная ящерица размеренно и уверенно продвигались в направлении Оплота, пока наконец одним прекрасным днём не пересекли невидимую границу сияющих земель.  
Перед путницами вставала сплошная стена изумрудно-зелёных лиственных деревьев с возвышающейся над ними контрастной полосой сосен. Лес простирался насколько хватало взгляда, уходя далеко за горизонт. По небу медленно тянулись перистые облака, собираясь на западе в накрывающую лес сплошную белую простыню.  
Беатриса не чувствовала того же, что сейчас чувствовала псионичка. Ланайя сдержала свою лошадь, окликнула Беатрису, сконцентрировалась и протянулась собственным сознанием к глубине сознания Ио. Воздух разорвался мириадами эфемерных лазоревых нитей, окутал обоих женщин вместе с их скакунами, пространство растянулось неестественным образом — и вернулось центральной площадью Оплота.  
Вернулось ровной брусчаткой, масштабным фигурным фонтаном, кругом вспомогательных строений, сверкающим витражами храмом Всеведения, халупой Расты, таверной целестиалов...  
  
Правда, появились они с Беатрисой однозначно не в самое подходящее время. На площади находилась группа существ, среди которых резко бросались в глаза двое: Мэнджикс без труда удерживал беснующуюся Рилай. Нежная хрупкая дева активно вырывалась из хватки, сквернословя в адрес удиравшего со всех ног Юрнеро — тот едва не попал под копыта, на наездницу даже не взглянул и поспешно скрылся в ближайшем переулке. Рилай же, завидев Ланайю, застала Мэнджикса врасплох ледяным ветром, вывернулась из обледеневших лапищ и тоже унеслась прочь.  
Храмовница проводила взглядом неприветливую деву, перевела взгляд на не в пример более приветливых ополченцев. Она механическим движением помахала знакомым лицам, осторожно направила лошадь в сторону таверны. Следом шлёпала ящерица Беатрисы, сама же Беатриса предавалась за спиной девушки оживлённому комментированию всего возможного.  
Спешившаяся перед входом в таверну Ланайя оставила лошадь и нехитрую поклажу на попечение хозяйственных крипов. Сдержанно поздороваться с союзниками, как она и планировала, не вышло — развеселившиеся невольно разыгравшимся перед их взглядами представлением, те находились в приподнятом настроении и наперебой лезли к новоприбывшим с приветствиями и вопросами.  
Чем очень докучали Ланайе. Невыразительно отделавшись краткими общими фразами, девушка лёгким шагом поднялась в таверну. Облокотившаяся на барную стойку улыбавшаяся Шендельзар уже её ожидала, и рядом с Шендельзар стояла приготовленная для напарницы чашка кофе. Имир отсутствовал — тот находился в числе зевак и теперь разговаривал на площади с Беатрисой. Отсутствовал и Рейджин, так что в таверне было достаточно тихо.  
— И года не прошло, — сказала Шендельзар вместо приветствия.   
— Меня ведёт свой путь.  
Постоянно путешествующая, предпочитающая молчать Ланайя настолько нечасто использовала свой голосовой аппарат, что от природы высокий звонкий голос звучал очень слабо. Она шагнула к барной стойке и едва поравнялась со стоявшим невесть почему у входа шкафом, как оттуда раздался дребезжащий низкий мужской голос:  
— Ооо, ты откуда такая тощая?  
Ланайя остановилась, поискала взглядом источник звука. Стоящий на полке шкафа рваный замшевый ботинок чавкал оторвавшимся засаленным мыском на манер рта:  
— Кожа да кости прям. Ничего, отъешься, похорошеешь.  
— Ходишь по краю, — подала голос с любопытством наблюдавшая за сценкой Шендельзар. — Смотри, Джаракалу отдадим.   
— Чо по краю, чо по краю, — принялся бухтеть ботинок. — Сделай ей еды. Тощая женщина никуда не годится. Вот ты — другое дело.  
— Точно говорю, отдадим.  
— А ты меня вашим самым добрым не пугай! Вы меня им уже год пугаете, да так до сих пор и не отдали.  
Посмеивавшаяся Шендельзар нетерпеливым жестом поманила молча рассматривавшую ботинок Ланайю. Со стороны площади доносился через открытые двери шум — к совершеннейшему неудовольствию Мэнджикса, Имира и Кункки словоохотливая Беатриса отказывалась незамедлительно пропустить в честь прибытия по рюмочке, настаивая, что сначала должна устроиться на новом месте.  
— Это Горацио, — сказала Шендельзар, когда Ланайя подсела за стойку и отпила уже успевший подостыть кофе. — Местный комедийный элемент. Есть вести о Дизрапторе?  
— Я думала, вы поехали с ним вместе.   
— Мы разделились по пути. Я подготовила тебе комнату, — Шендельзар указала в потолок, — но ты сначала в баню, так понимаю?  
— Мне хотелось бы сначала... ммм...  
Шендельзар прекрасно поняла подругу:  
— Лучше не надо. Оставь её в покое.  
— Я не трогаю её, она меня даже не видит, — тихим слабым голосом говорила Ланайя, обхватив ладонями толстые гладкие керамические стенки кружки, — я не требую к себе внимания, я не навязываюсь и не подхожу близко. Мне просто очень важно знать, что у неё всё хорошо и что она счастлива. Неужели это плохо — хотеть знать, чем живёт любимый человек? В каком настроении он просыпается, какие книги он читает, с чем любит пить кофе, что его веселит, что огорчает...  
Шендельзар кивнула в сторону кухни, получила от храмовницы отрицательный ответ и занялась приготовлением следующей кружки кофе.  
— В данном случае — да, это плохо. Это может доставить огромные проблемы. Не преследуй её. Ладно, не преследуй хотя бы за пределами Оплота.  
— Оплот находится в зоне боевых действий, — возразила Ланайя. — Я не могу оставить её без защиты.  
— Она никогда не выходит за пределы Оплота без защиты.  
— Этой защиты может оказаться недостаточно.  
Шендельзар только вздохнула.  
Ланайя неторопливо пила вторую чашку кофе. Вскоре в таверну хлынули все те, кто до этого развлекался обеспеченным разгневанной Рилай зрелищем и позже общался с Беатрисой, поэтому девушка молча оставила на столешнице недопитую кружку и поднялась на второй этаж, без труда отыскивая подготовленную Шендельзар для неё комнату.  
  
Этим вечером посетителей оказалось столь много, что Имир, Шендельзар, Рилай и хозяйственные крипы — особенно хозяйственные крипы — сбивались с ног. В полном соответствии с данным ей днём обещанием Беатриса вечером зашла на огонёк и теперь сидела на специально сколоченном высоком барном стуле со ступенькой, умудряясь одновременно есть, пить, попыхивать трубкой и поддерживать оживлённую беседу во всеми желающими, включая шутливую перебранку с Горацио. Острая на язык, бойкая, общительная дама очаровала решительно всех. Разве что нервничавшая Рилай по понятным причинам находилась не в духе, однако у загруженной по уши работой девы не было времени, чтобы предаваться негативным мыслям.  
— Может, и осяду, — соглашалась Беатриса с Ксином. — А чего б не осесть. Возраст-то уже не тот, чтобы по прериям скакать, ох, не тот, старенькая я уже.  
И в подтверждение собственной старости залпом опрокинула рюмочку виски.   
Имира интересовало совсем другое:  
— Семена-то, семена табачка привезла? Сколько сортов ни сажали — не принимаются в рост! Фуриона спрашивали, тот объяснить не может. Словно не принимает благословенная земля табака. Истосковались совсем. Торговцы везти не хотят...  
— А я у вас надеялась запасы пополнить, — расстраивалась Беатриса.  
— Дайте трубочку, — ныл Горацио. — Сто лет не курил.  
Беатриса объясняла Кункке, какой дом ей потребуется, поскольку покамест мастерица остановилась у своего племянника, живо интересовалась происходящим на передовой, вставляла подходящие к месту истории из собственной жизни. Вынырнувшая из кухни Рилай невольно разговорилась с Беатрисой на тему кулинарии, и вскоре та уже инспектировала просторную кухню, вовсю комментируя рабочий процесс. Через какой-то час обе чувствовали друг к другу изрядную приязнь, так что тётушка Беа, как она разрешила себя называть, пообещала научить деву паре-другой поварских хитростей. При всей её любви к готовке Рилай не считала себя специалисткой, знала цену чужому опыту и потому обрадовалась неожиданно протянутой руке.   
Время протекало блаженно, будто земли и не находились в состоянии кровопролитной волны. Крипы едва успевали приносить постояльцам блюда и забирать грязную посуду.   
Чем занималась Ланайя — было неизвестно, поскольку храмовница отсутствовала как в своей комнате, так и в общем зале.  
  
Рубик и Магина пришли в таверну за полночь, большая часть посетителей уже успела разойтись. Кункка, Ксин, Рилай и Беатриса сидели за барной стойкой, под кофеёк Шендельзар слушали рассказы тётушки о неординарной жизни в пустошах — а таковых рассказов у Беатрисы имелось очень много. Мэнджикс и Рейджин спали. Имир проверял запасы.  
— Явились, — встретил магуса и монаха Горацио. — Ну и идите откуда пришли. Жаркое всё уже съели.  
— Сам-то, поди, и сожрал, чтоб нам не досталось? — поддразнил ботинок Рубик.   
— А то!  
Знакомство прошло коротко и без шума. Рилай оперативно сообразила проголодавшимся бойцам ужин, и некоторое время Рубик с Магиной тоже слушали истории. Рубику даже было жалко прерывать общее удовольствие, однако ситуация обязывала. Рубик остановил намеревавшуюся продолжать речь Беатрису, подал всем знак, подождал, пока не установится тишина.   
— Мне нужна сводка по сегодняшним негативным происшествиям в Оплоте, — негромко сказал он, принимая из руки Шендельзар наполненную кружку. — Про кусты сирени я уже знаю. Что ещё?  
— Потолочная балка в хозблоке обвалилась на ровном месте, — подал голос Кункка. — Вчера только доделали и на тебе. Хорошо хоть не зашибла никого.  
— Ланайя приехала, — угрюмо произнесла Рилай.  
— Где она, кстати?  
Рилай лишь мрачно усмехнулась. Редко кто когда знал, где была обладающая невидимостью, сторонившаяся общения храмовница.  
Было что ответить и Беатрисе:  
— У Буша опять что-то взорвалось. Но это по-прежнему норма, как я уже поняла.  
— Увы, да.  
Рубик некоторое время раздумывал, беззвучно постукивая подушечками пальцев по стенке кружки.  
— А, всё, можете говорить, — спохватился он, когда молчание затянулось.  
— Так что, это значит что-нибудь? — поинтересовался Кункка.   
— По-видимому, нет. Рилай, запечёшь завтра грибочков?  
— Каких тебе грибочков?  
— Со сметаной, чесночком и...   
— И жареной грудинкой, — перебила Рубика Беатриса. — А как же. Сделаем. Даже лучше сделаем, пирог сделаем. Да?  
Рилай подобному предложению только обрадовалась:  
— Да.  
Горацио со шкафа скрипучим требовательным голосом ныл, что хочет пирог с грибами. Наставляющая Рилай Беатриса рассказывала проверенные десятилетиями нюансы приготовления грибного пирога, да так аппетитно рассказывала, что мужчины единогласно потребовали прекратить данное обсуждение.  
Магина же легко толкнул Рубика локтем, незаметно для остальных привлекая к себе внимание, коротко указал на потолок. Рубик задрал было голову, но быстро понял, на что намекал монах, и кивнул.  
Ещё некоторое время они сидели за стойкой, думая об одном и том же, и в скором времени удалились из таверны. На очистившемся от облаков небе сияли россыпи звёзд; ветер навевал холод, так что Рубик поддёрнул воротник.   
— Утро покажет, — сказал Рубик, пока их с монахом пути ещё не разделились. — Да, это действительно может быть корнем текущих проблем. Я подумаю, что мы можем сделать.


	7. Лабиринт

Ланайя пришла поутру, когда поостывшая после вчерашнего Рилай сосредоточенно занималась пострадавшими кустами сирени. Дева утешала себя мыслью, что, может статься, оно было и к лучшему — теперь кусты разрастутся лишь пышнее. В сложившейся ситуации ей ничего, помимо натянутых утешений, и не оставалось.  
К удовольствию Рилай, облачная погода способствовала подобному началу дня. Рилай работала секатором, уже заранее прикидывая, как будет формировать крону, и обратила внимание на Ланайю только когда та степенно покашляла на ходу. Точно так же, как и саму храмовницу, шаги Ланайи представлялось возможным различить лишь когда она сама этого захочет. Прохладно поприветствовав союзницу, Рилай продолжила своё важное фронтовое занятие.  
Остановившаяся в паре шагов от девы Ланайя заговорила:  
— Я знаю, что общение со мной доставляет тебе дискомфорт, поэтому не займу много времени.  
Риторическое высказывание ожидаемо осталось без ответа.  
— Я волнуюсь за тебя. Мы втроём делаем всё возможное, чтобы предотвратить возможность заражения новых земель, но вы делаете больше.  
«Больше», — саркастически думала степенно щёлкавшая секатором Рилай, вспоминая требующего сказок Атропоса, боязливого доверчивого ботаника и своего горячего демона.  
— Я привезла тебе одну вещь, прошу, не побрезгуй ей.  
— Не считаю себя вправе принимать подарки, не имея возможности отплатить за них, — ответила Рилай, даже не взглянув в сторону Ланайи.  
— Подарок — это то, что идёт от сердца и не требует оплаты, — тихо возразила Ланайя. — Пусть ты и придерживаешься иного мнения, мне хочется только чтобы ты была защищена и счастлива. И если постоянно защищать я тебя не смогу, то это может помочь со второй частью. Пожалуйста...  
Рилай задержала секатор, взглянула на протягиваемую ей храмовницей маленькую элегантную коробочку, обтянутую пурпурным бархатом. Внутри находилось золотое неброское кольцо с двумя небольшими рубинами.  
— Пожалуйста, — повторила Ланайя. Проигнорировав коробочку, Рилай вернулась к своему занятию:  
— Мне негде, некогда и некуда носить украшения. В любом случае спасибо за заботу, но кольцо мне попросту ни к чему.  
— Плох тот мир, который делает руки женщин грубыми.  
— Какой есть.  
Наблюдавшая за уверенными действиями Рилай Ланайя ответила не сразу:  
— Это не украшение. Это артефакт, способный исполнить два желания. Ты не допускаешь меня в свою жизнь, поэтому я не имею права выбирать за тебя, но ничего для тебя не делать тоже не могу.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что всё, чего я хочу — чтобы ты прекратила за мной шпионить. И оставила меня в покое.  
— Я не могу, пойми.  
— Хочешь понимания к себе и при этом отказываешь в понимании мне.  
Не ответившая ни слова Ланайя повторно протянула коробочку с кольцом. Хмурившаяся Рилай приняла подарок, не глядя сунула коробочку в карман рабочего комбинезона, поблагодарила натянуто и формально. Сочтя, очевидно, поставленную задачу выполненной, Ланайя исчезла из видимости. Возможно, удалилась. Возможно, осталась наблюдать за тем, как неторопливо обходившая оба пострадавших куста Рилай удаляла открывшиеся взгляду старые ветви и нежелательные ветки. Чем, разумеется, нимало не способствовала улучшению настроения девы.  
Завершившая обработку пострадавшей сирени Рилай отошла на дорогу, прикинула будущий вид кроны и осталась вполне удовлетворена мысленным изображением. Собранные в корзину обрезки отправились на задний двор, в бочку с предназначенными для сжигания отходами, сама же Рилай, сунув корзину в пристройку и снимая на ходу перчатки, направилась домой.  
Спустя полчаса она вышла из дома с новой корзинкой, на этот раз полной нарезанных бутербродов, и двинулась к кузнице.  
  
У кузнецов полным ходом кипела работа — не укладывались в сроки. Кипела работа и у представителей оригинального жанра: по своему обыкновению рассевшись на ступенях веранды, те воевали за бутылку кальвадоса. Обратив внимание на подошедшую Рилай, Рубик всё-таки отдал бутылку Нерифу. Тот отдал бутылку магусу. Возня закипела с новой силой — теперь никто не хотел бутылку принимать.  
— Хорош дурью маяться, — сказала Рилай, протягивая корзинку. — Рубик, дело есть.  
Нериф приоткрыл салфетку, в которую были завёрнуты бутерброды, взглянул на угощение:  
— Дело есть. И дело пить.  
Поднявшийся на ноги Рубик отнёс корзинку во внутреннее помещение. Рилай зашла следом за ним, прикрыла от внешнего шума дверь, хотя помогло это слабо. Дева достала из кармана коробочку с кольцом, протянула коробочку Рубику:  
— Ланайя решила подарить мне это. Проверь, пожалуйста.  
Рубик открыл коробочку, с минуту рассматривал украшение, примерил то на собственный палец и вернул кольцо на место.   
— Все разговоры об артефактах, которые он вёл, заканчивались словами «...поэтому отдай его мне», — задумчиво протянул магус. — Не проклято, но лучше было б проклято, вот честно. Тебе досталась вещь большой редкости, баснословной стоимости и неимоверного уровня опасности.  
— Чем она опасна?  
— Тем, что исполняет желания. Вот только она не учитывает всего того, что ты **подразумеваешь** , поэтому исполняет высказанное желание буквально. И, соответственно, если сформулировать бездумно, могут быть огромные проблемы. Я всегда привожу классический пример плохо составленного желания...  
— Не надо мне классических примеров, — перебила Рубика Рилай. — Эта штука может сделать так, чтобы Ланайя меня разлюбила и перестала за мной следить?  
— Технически может, однако это два разных желания, поскольку одно не подразумевает другого. Вообще-то об этом артефакте следовало бы доложить Эзалору, который эту штуку отберёт и положит куда подальше. Чтоб ты тут дел не наворотила. Но я этого делать не буду. Давай объясню тебе принцип формулирования.  
За спиной Рилай неслышно приоткрылась дверь помещения, и производимый кузнецами шум показался громче обычного. Развернувшаяся Рилай захлопнула дверь сильным пинком ноги.  
— Объясни, только покороче и побыстрее. Я не могу так больше. Знаю, что у вас тут дверь разболталась, но везде _её_ уши чудятся.  
Рубик умел объяснять как подробно и долго, так и коротко и быстро. Магус отлично знал, что эффективность объяснений зависит не от затраченного времени, а от слушающего. И умственные способности, и мудрость Рилай он оценивал здраво, и потому прекрасно понимал, что c корректным формулированием желаний та справиться не сумеет.  
Но, во-первых, ему было **очень** интересно, к чему всё это приведёт, а во-вторых, у Рубика уже имелись несколько планов по поводу будущих исследований. Без сомнения, высказанное Рилай желание вступит в значительный резонанс с воздействием искажающего объекта. Несмотря на все старания Рубика, он так и не сумел установить местонахождение проклятого кулона. И, не колеблясь, ради улучшения качества собственных исследований был готов подвергнуть опасности весь сияющий берег.  
  
Спустя какой-то час переодевшаяся, прихорошившаяся Рилай появилась на пороге таверны. Скучающе раскладывавшая пасьянс Шендельзар полностью поддержала предложение девы направиться на пару-тройку часов «за ягодами». Ещё в большей степени дух поддержала предложение воспользоваться для этой цели свитками перемещения. О выходной точке им договариваться не требовалось — обе и без того прекрасно понимали, куда отправляются.  
Так что если Ланайя и следила за объектом своей невзаимной любви, то неизбежно потеряла ту из вида. А до усадьбы Люцифера Шендельзар и Рилай от первого ряда северных охранных башен на всякий случай проводил перевоплотившийся в Шендельзар Морфлинг.  
Пока недоброжелательный разбуженный Вестник летел за Люцифером и Акашей, троица стараниями люциферовых крипов организовала себе на террасе лёгкую закуску. Рилай показывала колечко, пересказывая полученную от Рубика информацию о представляемой недальновидными желаниями опасности.  
Морфлинг и Шендельзар полностью согласились с тем, что Рилай не следует рисковать с направленными непосредственно на личность Ланайи желаниями и предложили поступить проще: например, сделать так, чтобы при попытке установить за Рилай слежку Ланайя переставала ориентироваться на окружающей местности и неизбежно теряла из виду объект своей неразделённой любви.  
Рилай сконцентрировалась, мысленно сформулировала своё желание. И один рубин, задымившись, превратился в сероватый непрозрачный камень.  
  
Когда в кузницу заявился Фурион, основная работа уже была прекращена. Под присмотром Магины крипы приводили веранду в порядок, Ксин и Юрнеро занимались во внутреннем помещении всякой мелочёвкой, скрывшийся от общей суеты в подсобке Рубик дозачаровывал пару наручей. Находившийся в благостной прострации Нериф настолько не хотел покидать мира собственных видений, что Фуриону пришлось толкнуть оракула ногой.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Магина, которому хватило одного взгляда на лицо хранителя.   
— Я именно это и хочу узнать! — огрызнулся Фурион, поднимаясь наконец-то по ступенькам и бесцеремонно заходя в помещение. — Где зелёный? Что он натворил опять?  
Проверявший клинок на изгиб Ксин вынужденно оторвался от своего занятия:  
— Он ничего не натворил.  
— Да неужели?!  
Из подсобки вынырнул и сам Рубик:  
— Что там случилось?  
— А ты иди посмотри, — язвительно предложил Фурион. — Иди, иди.   
Переглянувшиеся кузнецы отложили заготовки; Ксин отдал краткие распоряжения крипам. Было похоже на то, что что-то и вправду случилось — и вскоре Ксин, Юрнеро, Магина, Рубик и сам Фурион уже выходили из северо-восточных врат Оплота.  
— Ну и что? — спросил Юрнеро, не находивший в зелёной стене леса ничего предосудительного. — Ну зарастил ты просеку, и дальше что?  
Фурион повелительно тыкнул рукой в сторону видневшегося среди деревьев светлого проёма, куда уходила добротная, достаточная для пары идущих плечом к плечу людей дорожка:  
— Иди.  
Пожавший плечами джаггернаут так и поступил. Следом потянулись остальные.   
Чтобы понять, что же именно случилось, всем оказалось достаточно пары десятков шагов. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что сквозь сияющий лес вела привычная ровная, поросшая редкой травой тропинка. Однако никогда прежде по обе стороны тропинки не возвышались сплошные стены густого непроходимого кустарника и лиственных деревьев с непривычно сплюснутыми кронами.  
Высота и густота живых изгородей не оставляли ни единого шанса пробраться сквозь них напрямую. Изгибавшаяся под прямыми углами тропинка вела вглубь неестественным образом созданного естественного лабиринта. Чувство направления заглушал некий воздействующий даже на Магину и не поддающийся рассеиванию Рубика элемент, поэтому никто не рискнул продвигаться дальше пары десятков шагов от входа. Попробовавший телепортироваться в сторону Магина остался озадачен: его телепортация не срабатывала.  
— И так везде? — спросил Ксин.   
— Везде!  
Не произнося более ни слова, Ксин выслал огненного двойника к особняку Эзалора и незамедлительно переместился следом. Следом телепортировался и Фурион.  
Остальным пришлось возвращаться пешком.  
  
Рубик примчался к Эзалору настолько быстро, насколько смог. Срезавший себе путь по Оплоту телепортацией Магина и резвый джаггернаут значительно опередили магуса, так что Рубик поспел к самому разгару обсуждения.  
Крипы проводили магуса в зал совещаний, где установленный на овальном мраморном столе хрустальный шар демонстрировал сияющий лес с высоты птичьего полёта. Некогда естественная структура леса ныне представляла собой обширный запутанный лабиринт.  
— Твоих рук дело? — спросил Эзалор, когда подошедший к столу Рубик опёрся обеими руками на полированную столешницу, с интересом оглядывая открывающийся взгляду лабиринт.  
— Нет. Затронуло только наш берег?  
Отвечая на вопрос, демонстрируемый шаром ракурс местности сдвинулся. Отдельные участки чёрных земель были скрыты от обнаружения, однако даже и без их учёта картина давала возможность понять, что вражеский лес не подвергся изменениям.  
— А что с быстрым перемещением?  
— Любая телепортация, кроме моей, не действует, — ответил Фурион. — Наземное пространство для перемещения ограничено стенами. Птицы-то летают нормально...  
— Что чувствует лес?  
— Лес чувствует себя абсолютно естественным образом.  
— Площадь трансформации огромная, — сказал Рубик. — Тогда непонятно, почему вы прицепились ко мне. Из всего Оплота превратить лес в живой лабиринт могут только двое. Вернуть всё как росло не получается?  
— Умный больно, — буркнул Фурион. — Нет, не получается.  
— Увеличь, — попросил Рубик Эзалора.  
Но при увеличении масштаба все попытки рассмотреть происходящее проваливались — изображение подёргивалось непроницаемой пеленой, надёжно экранируя лес от любых взглядов извне. Попытки уменьшить масштаб и отследить путь вызывали лишь головную боль. Детали изображения сливались воедино, делая невозможным удалённое исследование лабиринта.  
Прекрасно понимавший, чего от него ожидают, Рубик предпринял безрезультатную попытку рассеять хотя бы один из иллюзионных элементов магического воздействия лабиринта. Его самого ни разу не удивляла неудача, поскольку Рубик прекрасно понимал, что конкретно явилось причиной появления данного лабиринта. Ланайя так и вправду не сумеет добраться до Рилай, — не без иронии подумал магус, выискивая взглядом входы и выходы из нового лесного формирования. Все тщательно поддерживаемые стараниями Каолина тракты, все лесные массивы и светлые рощи ныне превратились в единый величественный лабиринт.  
Вдобавок ко всему, как показала практика, свитки телепортации к охранным башням не действовали. Похоже было на то, что иной возможности пересечь лес, кроме как пешком от северо-восточных врат Оплота, не существовало.   
— Вот Риззраку счастья привалило... — произнёс озадаченно почёсывающий подбородок Юрнеро.  
Прежде, чем Фурион накинулся бы на джаггернаута, Ксин задался двумя довольно практичными вопросами:  
— Кто из наших остался в лесу? В каком состоянии находятся охранные башни?  
  
Результаты экстренно созванного Эзалором собрания показали, что из всего гарнизона Оплота отсутствовали Рилай, Шендельзар, Ланайя и Нортром. Присутствовавшие же разделились на две части, первая из которых (в приказном порядке включившая Риззрака) осталась внутри стен Оплота в состоянии полной боевой готовности, снаряженная же на скорую руку вторая выдвинулась исследовать лесной лабиринт. Разработанная на ходу схема была незатейлива: у каждой развилки отряд делился надвое. Фурион скрепя сердце разрешил помечать дорогу отрезанными ветвями.  
Никто из них не знал, сколько времени провели в лабиринте — здесь одинаково не ощущались ни течение времени, ни направление. Лабиринт был призван сбить с толку, он и сбивал. Лабиринт ветвился, разбегался изломанными дорожками в разные стороны. Нимало не встревоженные новым состоянием леса, птицы распелись вовсю.  
Неестественные природные стены восстанавливались столь же неестественно быстрым образом, заполняя занимаемое пространство в считанные секунды. Как удачно подметил Свен, раз уж не сумел справиться даже искусный в деле срубания чужих кустарников Юрнеро, проделать перепланировку ландшафта возможным и вправду не представлялось.  
Они шли всё дальше, исправно помечая оставшийся позади путь и пытаясь угадать в окружении предыдущие лесные области. Повстречалась и охранная башня: полностью активная, та находилась в центре образовываемой зелёными стенами окружности метров пяти в радиусе.   
Дорога продолжала ветвиться. Воинов оставалось всё меньше и меньше, пока наконец Свен, Юрнеро, Рубик и Магина не остановились перед очередной развилкой. Разделившись в последний раз, они направились в разные стороны: Свен с Юрнеро уходили в одну, Рубик с Магиной — в другую.


	8. Вы тоже это слышали?

— Тебе не кажется, что ты несколько не то время выбрал? — раздражённо спросил Магина, когда углядевший в естественной непролазной стене лещину Рубик принялся пытаться достать телекинезом ореховую гроздь.  
— Не кажется.  
Рубик протащил наконец гибкую ореховую ветвь сквозь все мешающие ветки, отчего гроздь потеряла несколько орехов, притянул в свою сторону и перехватил пальцами. Не дожидаясь просьбы, Магина полоснул секирой по натянутому пруту. Заточки режущей кромки и степени вложенного монахом в удар раздражения хватило для того, чтобы перерезать пружинившую ветку, и в руке магуса остался коротенький обрезок с уцелевшими орехами. Скакнувшая обратно ветка хлестнула по образовывающему живую стену плотному переплетению веток и сучьев.  
Следом Рубик попросил Магину расколоть один из орехов, что тот и сделал обухом секиры. Магус рассмотрел раскрошенное ударом вместе со скорлупой ядрышко, оставил валяться на земле.  
— Интересно, ягодные кусты теперь тоже в таком же состоянии, как орешник? — задумчиво произнёс Рубик, убирая обрезок с оставшимися орехами в поясную сумку. — Ну и дела творятся. Давай подумаем вместе, Магина. С одной стороны — лес так долго не проживёт, система нарушена. А с другой...  
Они двигались быстрым шагом, время от времени отмечая на дорожке собственный путь созданной Рубиком люминесцентной краской. Высоко над их головами шелестел в кронах ветер; доносилось пение скрытых неестественными древесными стенами птиц.   
— С другой? — повторил Магина, когда молчание затянулось.  
— Я не друид, конечно, но вроде как при опасности птицы не поют. Слышишь, откуда доносится звук? С той стороны стены. Или же изнутри стены? Воплощение желания однозначно вступило в конфликт с жизнеспособностью леса, и сдаётся мне, что оттого приобрело совсем причудливую форму.   
— Какого желания?  
— А, я же тебе не успел сказать. Да, Ланайя действительно привезла с собой Зет знает что. Вот последствия.  
— Ты же мог это предотвратить? — прошипел Магина, с ненавистью перехватывая рукояти секир.  
— Мог. А ты будь любезен вспомнить о том, чьей воле служит Ланайя. И подумай как следует.  
Замолчавший Магина, по-видимому, действительно начал сопоставлять одно с другим.  
Сколько времени они размеренно, не снижая скорости шли по лесной неестественной тропинке — не представлялось возможным сказать. Ощущение времени размывалось точно таким же безусловным способом, как и ощущение направления. Магус пытался считать собственные шаги, однако неизбежно сбивался со счёта. Затянувшие небо к тому моменту сплошной пеленой облака сводили на нет и попытку ориентироваться по направлению ветра.   
Тропинка сворачивала под прямыми углами, петляла, вела единственным путём. Рубик исправно рисовал на дорожке стрелки, время от времени дублируя знак на живой зелёной стене. И столь же исправно гнал от себя мысли о том, что пришло ему в голову ещё при первых грубых исследованиях возможности взаимодействия с лесной стеной. А ведь это был бы очень интересный опыт.  
Присутствие Магины удерживало Рубика от воплощения своей идеи в жизнь. И он подозревал, что именно по этой причине монах и не позволил ему исследовать лес вдвоём со Свеном.  
Спустя какое-то время Магина остановился, предостерегающим жестом выбрасывая в сторону руку с зажатой секирой.  
— Ты это слышишь? — обратился тот к Рубику. Не различавший в совершенно естественных лесных звуках ничего предосудительного магус на всякий случай прислушался, однако не сумел различить ничего странного.  
— А что там?  
— Звуки... застолья, — ответил Магина, вслушивающийся в отдалённый смех, звон бокалов и неразборчивые голоса на фоне ненавязчивой струнной мелодии.  
  
После того, как на маяк усадьбы телепортировались демоны, компания переместилась в гостиную, где расположилась на комфортных диванах (ещё при строительстве усадьбы Люцифер отверг стулья как не способствующие достаточной интимности общения) за массивным тяжёлым столом. По-прежнему находившийся в обличии Шендельзар Морфлинг не спешил уходить, и присутствие сразу двух Шендельзар изрядно отвлекало Акашу от темы общей беседы.  
Люцифер сбивался с ног, то есть с копыт, пытаясь угодить своей даме, и в конце концов императивно послал Вестника к Энигме за десертом. Раздражённо обзывавшийся идиотом Вестник тем не менее полетел. Пока же Рилай без особого интереса ковыряла ножом и вилочкой спелый плод манго и пересказывала Люциферу с Террорблейдом подробности их непродолжительного утреннего разговора с Ланайей.  
Пусть Ланайя и желала деве лишь лучшего, эта навязчивая непрошенная забота вставала костью в горле. Ни у кого не имелось ни малейших сомнений в том, что скрывающаяся в невидимости храмовница рано или поздно неизбежно узнает, с кем проводит своё время Рилай — и столь же неизбежно наломает дров в попытке защитить столь прохладно её воспринимающую возлюбленную.  
Сам Люцифер совершенно не понимал причины, по которой все три представителя сияющих земель запрещали ему попросту убить Ланайю. Террорблейд и Рилай безрезультатно пытались объяснять демону, почему подобное действие не только не решило бы существующую проблему, но и создало критическое количество новых, однако в итоге сдались.  
— Твоя женщина сказала, что убивать Ланайю нельзя, значит — нельзя, — вынес в итоге вердикт Морфлинг, отказываясь от протянутой тому бутылки. — Должен существовать другой путь, должен.  
— Ри, зря отказываешься от женских ласк, — мурлыкала Акаша, не сводя взгляда с обеих Шендельзар. — Просто представь вас втроём...  
— НЕТ, — одновременно рявкнули Рилай с Люцифером. Террорблейд фыркнул от смеха, в ответ на что Люцифер разъярённо воткнул фруктовый нож, которым как раз разрезал для Рилай сочный манговый плод на дольки, в столешницу.  
Рилай приняла из чёрной корявой руки демона душистую мягкую дольку.  
— В общем, я попыталась сделать так, чтобы она не смогла пройти за мной по лесу. Уж не знаю, насколько получилось.  
— А что, если пойти другим путём? — задумчиво предположил доливавший себе коньяка Террорблейд. — Влюбить Ланайю в кого-то ещё.  
На это ответила уже поглаживавшая руку Акаши Шендельзар:  
— Уж сколько у нас мужиков на разный вкус, так она и смотреть на них не желает. И на женщин тоже. Ей Рилай подавай и всё тут. Зациклилась на неприступном объекте, что ли.  
— На своей персоне она зациклилась, — отозвалась Рилай. — Ей на меня наплевать, ей только потакание своим хотелкам важно. Когда любишь, думаешь о чужом счастье и чужом комфорте.  
— Вот именно, — сказал Морфлинг, шлёпая руку потянувшейся к нему Акаши. — Отстань от меня. В смысле, приставай не ко мне.  
Не отстранявшаяся Акаша лишь усмехнулась:  
— А я и не к тебе, я к Шендельзар.  
Со стороны улицы послышались тяжёлые взмахи крыльев, и вскоре в гостиную вперевалочку зашёл цокавший когтями по полу Вестник. Вестник указал на присутствовавших полной пирожных картонной коробкой:  
— Идиоты. Нате вам ваши сладости, а потом идите посмотрите, что с берегом светлячков стало.  
Принявший коробку Террорблейд первым делом запустил внутрь руку, вытаскивая себе пирожное, вторым делом поинтересовался:   
— А что с ним стало?  
— А вы идите и посмотрите, — издевательски повторил Вестник и вышел из помещения, разражаясь обидным хохотом. Рилай с Шендельзар незамедлительно поднялись на ноги, не преминув тоже ухватить себе по пирожному.  
Вскоре сопровождаемые Вестником демоны и гости усадьбы уже стояли на северном скалистом берегу реки. Рилай и Шендельзар с изменившимися выражениями лиц рассматривали возвышающиеся на добрые два десятка метров естественные стены зелёного лабиринта. Непосредственно прибрежная область не подверглась изменениям, изменения коснулись лишь леса. Морфлинг скользнул в реку.  
— Насколько я успел заметить, такое на всей вашей передовой, — говорил зависший в воздухе Вестник, — а непосредственно на территорию леса лично меня силовой барьер не пускает и рассмотреть не даёт, так что подробностей не знаю.  
— А вход теперь где? — растерянно спросила жавшаяся к Люциферу Рилай. Вестник указал на юго-восток.  
— Раньше там у вас центральные башни были.  
Телепортировавшийся на противоположный берег Террорблейд подошёл к сплошной зелёной стене, затем неожиданным образом исчез из зоны видимости — по всей очевидности, телепортировался повторно.  
Русло заточённой в каменистых крутых берегах реки плавно расширялось, усмиряя бурное течение. Здесь ещё слышался шум ревевшей на многочисленных северных перекатах воды. Услышавший слова Люцифера Вестник понятливо пролетел на середину реки, к образовываемому спящим вулканом островку Рошана, вернулся и утвердительно кивнул головой. Демон одобрительно зарычал.  
Мародёр вернулся к компании, когда та стояла перед центральной частью реки, где в глубину чёрного леса уходила охраняемая сторожевой башней широкая просека. Отмечаемое бродом место, где ранее находилась аналогичная просека противоположного леса, ныне вело в образованную кустарником и деревьями глухую стену. Террорблейд появился с глухим хлопком, перевёл дух — видимо, успел за относительно небольшое время покрыть значительное расстояние.  
— Похоже на то, что через весь этот лабиринт Ланайя и вправду до тебя не сумеет добраться. Внутрь телепортацией не пускает, стены не прорубаются. Фурион подтвердил, единственный вход — центральный. Свитки телепортации не действуют. Ваши сейчас исследуют лабиринт...  
Рилай только сильнее прижалась к положившему ей руку на плечо Люциферу.  
— Они меня казнят, — тихо сказала она.  
— Сомневаюсь, — возразила Шендельзар. — Ты сказала, Ланайя подарила тебе этот артефакт.   
Дух умолкла на некоторое время, не то собираясь с мыслями, не то отвлёкшись на что-то. Зарычавший Люцифер протянул руку к Шендельзар, намереваясь ту встряхнуть и заставить завершить речь, однако обхватившая его руку своими ладонями Рилай сдержала порыв демона.  
— Получается, твоими действиями руководила незримая рука Иная, — в конце концов пояснила подошедшая к самому краю обрыва Шендельзар, полной грудью вдыхавшая свежий влажный воздух. — Ты всего лишь послушная пешка в его игре. Кто будет казнить пешку за то, что та подчиняется высшему командованию? То, что сейчас происходит, служит его целям. Слышите это?  
— Слышим, — пробурчала Рилай. — Изменение состояния нашего леса служит целям Иная. Вот бы его целям служило то, чтобы _она_ от меня отстала.   
— Нет, нет... — произнесла Шендельзар. — Это.  
Изо всех сил прислушавшаяся Рилай не различала ничего, кроме плеска воды и естественных звуков чёрного леса. Люцифер точно так же не слышал ничего необычного.  
А Шендельзар слышала доносившийся из-под земли глухой скребущийся шум, словно нечто огромное и враждебное пыталось выбраться наружу.  
  
В трактире Энигмы же была тишь да благодать. Даже Леорик вёл себя относительно спокойно — видимо, выгорел. Весь лагерь уже находился в курсе, что Инай сломал редкие, изготовленные на заказ солнечные часы Леорика. И — не весь, конечно, однако по большей части — высмеял мелочного короля, который спустя десятилетия, если не века, трясётся над поломанной доской с фигурным столбиком.   
— Вы слышали? — обратился зашедший в зал трактира Стригвир. — Светлячки-то доигрались.  
Гончая подошёл к барной стойке, уселся, от нечего делать застучал когтистыми лапами по ножкам стула. Фантомы готовно поднесли Стригвиру пирожных.  
Сидевший там же у барной стойки Леорик повернулся в сторону Стригвира, выразительно хмыкнул. Энигма водрузил на барную стойку плошку с орешками, достал откуда-то холодную запотевшую бутылку водки, наполнил пустую рюмку короля.  
Со стороны дверного проёма донёсся голос Нессаджа:  
— Это каким-то образом отразится на нас?  
Стригвир удовлетворённо жевал эклер:  
— Не исключаю подобной возможности. Я не могу пробраться внутрь. Спрашивал у Морфлинга, тот сказал, проникнуть не может даже Террорблейд, так что покамест мы без информации. Из наших теперь ожидаем только Каэла, тот как раз с Нортромом сейчас — авось сумеют установить что-нибудь.  
— Нортром ещё не решил переходить на нашу сторону? — осведомился Энигма. Стригвир отрицательно мотнул головой, одновременно с этим заглатывая огромный кусок пирожного. — Жаль.  
С полки заднего бара низким гулким голосом заговорила голова Абаддона:  
— Стригвир, в безграничных масштабах Бездны сияющий лес — лишь песчинка. Пусть и незначительная, попав в колёса мироздания, песчинка может нарушить ход вещей. Всё меняется. Будьте готовы. Будьте внимательны.  
— И сварите хорошего пива, — усмехнулся Энигма. — Знаю я эту Бездну. Если б Инай мог просто прийти и выпить без всех этих пафосных представлений, он бы не был Инаем.  



	9. без названия_09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В тему «Без оглядки» часть никак не вмещалась, поэтому название главы придумаю потом, а покамест пусть так.

Новость о случившемся с сияющим лесом практически не разлетелась по сумрачному берегу, что в целом никого из обладающих информацией не удивило. Получивший своё прозвище за любовь к соответствующему занятию Вестник, которого до этого возмутительнейшим образом гоняли за пирожными, на данный момент был совершенно не духе — даже на мансарду не вернулся, улетел куда-то в глубину леса. Стригвир же никогда разносчиком новостей по лагерю не работал, разве что делился иногда вестями с приятелями. Вот и получилось, что в курсе находились лишь Люцифер с Террорблейдом и Акашей, да ещё Энигма с Нессаджем, Кальдром и текущими посетителями трактира. Впрочем, Кальдру было глубоко наплевать и на сияющий лес, и на их собственный лес. Привидение пятый час кряду бдило над кастрюлей вываривающихся кентаврьих ножек.  
  
Лешраку же весть о состоянии леса принёс Атропос, который летал за водой. Полное воды ведро элементаль, впрочем, тоже принёс. Услышав новость, Лешрак мигом выкинул из головы мысль о варёной фасоли и помчался на утёс с установленной линзой. Недовольно заскрипевший Атропос оставил ведро под ёлками, полетел следом, ехидно косясь одним глазом на разожжённый костёр, который Лешрак тоже выкинул из головы.  
На плоскую вершину утёса Атропоса вредный козёл пускал лишь по особым праздникам, так что элементаль вертелся поодаль. Атропос совершенно не скрывал собственной заинтересованности в том, что увидит Лешрак сквозь свой магический инструмент.  
Но, судя по отдельным злым замечаниям Лешрака, линза либо не срабатывала, либо показывала совсем не то, что требовалось владельцу. В итоге раздражённо фыркавший козёл сначала продолжительное время рассматривал с утёса открывавшуюся взгляду сплошную стену лабиринта, в которую ныне превратилась ближайшая к реке часть леса светлого берега, а затем с шумом и топотом спустился с утёса к восточному мосту. Расплывшийся в ухмылке Атропос летел следом. Проницательный элементаль подметил, что Лешрак не стал для удобства перемещения дематериализовываться, и справедливо рассудил, что тот собирался обдумать по пути свои собственные действия. А это значило, что никакого плана у Лешрака не имелось. И данный факт, в свою очередь, открывал для Атропоса множество возможностей.  
— Печалишься, измученный, — сипло дребезжал плывущий следом за козлом Атропос, стараясь не хихикать чересчур уж явно.  
Лешрак не собирался вступать с Атропосом в дискуссию. Решительности ведомой благородным порывом измученной козлиной души хватило на то, чтобы добраться до моста, но смелости перейти по мосту реку Лешраку уже не хватило. Так он и остановился на середине моста, фыркая и злобно переступая копытами по плитам.  
В этот раз контраста между сияющим и сумрачным берегом практически не было. Низкие сплошные облака плавным, естественным образом преобразовывались в привычную серую хмарь. Даже протекающая под мостом река Морфлинга шумела, казалось, как-то не так.  
Мимо Лешрака проплыл поскрипывавший собственным мыслям, скалившийся во всю пасть Атропос. Вязкие крупные капли чернил оставляли на мраморных плитах неприглядные бесформенные пятна.  
— Так и быть, — великодушно смилостивился хихикающий элементаль, перелетая на второй берег. — Только для тебя. Я же знаю, как ты её любишь.  
С этими словами Атропос проплыл отделяющие от поросшего травой чистого берега до высокой зелёной изгороди несколько метров, заскрёбся в образовывающий нижний участок стены плотный кустарник и театрально, с подвыванием, захныкал:  
— Фурион! Что ж с рыбиной стало-то? Цела ли она, любимая наша?  
— С какой ещё рыбиной?! — рявкнул Лешрак, с силой ударив копытом по мосту. — Что с Аюшт...  
Из мира исчезли все звуки, и вместе с ними мысли Лешрака застыли, загустели, превратились в бессмысленное нечленораздельное месиво. Он неуклюже, как-то механически развернулся, натыкаясь взглядом на подходившего к мосту невозмутимого Нортрома, в одной руке которого находился взятый на изготовку щит, в другой — жезл Атоса. За Нортромом шёл Каэл, и если бы Лешрак находился в состоянии, он бы отметил надменно-брезгливое выражение лица инвокера. Но всё, на что его хватило — это глупо переступить с ноги на ногу.   
Зато вот завидевший Каэла Атропос заверещал так, что его было слышно, пожалуй, на обоих берегах. Элементаль завопил, заметался, не решился проскочить на собственный берег по мосту, куда уже поднимались прибывшие, дематериализовался и рванул прямо сквозь зелёную стену лабиринта, оставляя на живой изгороди обильные чернильные потёки.  
— Так-так... — произнёс Каэл в спину Нортрому. — Раз трясётся за свою шкуру, значит, есть причина. Козёл, что здесь происходит? Нортром, освободи ему мозги.  
Воздействие спало не сразу, поэтому Лешрак не успел заметить, откуда взялся Фурион, и не расслышал начала разговора. Хранитель остановился на сияющем берегу, отчитывая невозмутимо рассматривающего с середины моста произошедшую с лесом метаморфозу союзника. На расстоянии нескольких метров от травянистого берега, где ранее ольшаник разделяла просека восточного тракта, ныне красовалась поднимающаяся на пару десятков метров от земли естественная сплошная стена спрессованных в единый пласт кустарников и деревьев.  
Оказавшийся в самой что ни на есть опасной близости от Нортрома, Каэла и Фуриона Лешрак незамедлительно удрал восвояси, убедился, что его не преследуют, и вскоре, на все лады коря себя за малодушие и сам себя презирая, поднимался на всё тот же утёс с линзой.  
Лешрака и вправду никто не преследовал, потому что он никому не был нужен. На его отсутствие даже не обратили внимания. Не обратили внимания бы и на его присутствие, если б Лешрак не начал тогда шуметь.  
— ...прохлаждаешься невесть где! — недовольствовал хранитель. — Ладно, может, и к лучшему. Подключайся к делу. В центральной части перехвати Рилай и Шендельзар, заходите с ними в лабиринт со стороны реки, осмотрите путь метров на сто.  
Отметивший слово «лабиринт» Нортром тем не менее возразил довольно прохладно:  
— Мне без разницы, что ты со своим лесом творишь, я сегодня ничего осматривать не планировал.  
— Не планировал он, посмотрите на него! Я тоже всего этого не планировал!   
Словно решивший на всякий случай уточнить, чего именно тот не планировал, хмурый Фурион широким жестом показал на сплошное зелёное формирование, заодно с этим только сейчас замечая оставленные Атропосом блестящие чёрно-фиолетовые следы. Хранитель подошёл к измаранному в чернилах участку стены.  
— Он в наш лес слинял, — пояснил заметивший движение хранителя Нортром, облокотившийся одной рукой на перила, другой по-прежнему удерживая щит. Каэл молча и не без интереса рассматривал непривычный вид зелёных насаждений.  
— В лес?.. — переспросил Фурион, навскидку обследуя обеими руками плотно переплетённые ветви. — Прямо через стену?  
— Да. Только брызги в разные стороны полетели.  
Фурион нахмурился, сосредоточился, молчал несколько минут — не то находился в трансе, не то думал. За это время Нортром с Каэлом уже успели спуститься на берег и приблизиться к необъяснимой естественной стене.   
Инвокер прошёлся вдоль открытого безмятежного берега, прозондировал пространство и как-то не особо заинтересовался ситуацией.   
— Что там? — негромко спросил рассматривающий простирающуюся на многие километры в обе стороны стену Нортром, когда направлявшийся обратно к мосту Каэл поравнялся с ним. Тот задержал шаг, остановился, столь же негромко ответил:  
— Присутствует некий неординарный пространственный элемент, но в целом природная структура.  
— В чём заключается неординарность?  
— Я только что сказал, — процедил сквозь зубы инвокер, раздражённый вынуждавшим его повторяться вопросом. — В организации пространственной структуры. Эй, друид, — Каэл перенаправил на всякий случай сферы акцентов, пощёлкал пальцами для привлечения внимания Фуриона. — Плотность насаждений повысил, чтобы горело красивее?  
— Ещё один умник выискался, — завёлся хранитель, — даром что плащ с побрякушками нацепил. А ну пошёл с моего берега!  
Уговаривать Каэла не требовалось, поскольку тот так и так не считал нужным уделять своё внимание не заслуживающим того объектам. А подобные природные изменения структуры леса, как это понял Нортром, явно не относились к сфере интересов инвокера.  
— Ну а действительно-то зачем ты так сделал? — спросил Нортром, прохладно сгребая в кулак часть инвокерского плаща и дёргая в свою сторону. — И при чём тут лабиринт?  
— При том, что за этой стеной — сплошной лабиринт с одним входом и одним выходом! — бушевал Фурион. — Узнаю, кто виноват — оторву голову, заложу новое капище. Умник, это не ты сделал часом, а?  
Каэл раздражённо вырвал свой плащ из руки Нортрома, огрызнулся:  
— Нет.  
— Он такого и не сумеет, — сказал Фуриону Нортром, чем только вызвал новый всплеск раздражения со стороны инвокера:  
— Ландшафтным дизайном не занимаюсь.  
— Погоди, Фурион, а если не ты, то кто? — спросил воин, провожая взглядом направившегося к мосту инвокера. — И, главное, как? Я бы подумал на Рубика, но он же на твой лес не имеет влияния. Стоять, беленький. Стоять, я сказал.  
Нортром опустил свежезадействованный жезл Атоса, и, прекрасно понимая, какими будут действия инвокера после того, как действие жезла спадёт, активировал щит. Проводивший взглядом движения союзника Фурион саркастически усмехнулся, однако быстро стёр с губ усмешку и продолжил уже серьёзным тоном:  
— Никто не знает. Никто не знает даже что там внутри теперь. Исследование внешними методами невозможно, а сам лес не даёт мне никакой информации — лес чувствует себя так, будто это его естественное состояние.   
Нортром без труда отразил направленный Каэлом воздушный порыв, обратился к не двигающемуся с места разъярённому инвокеру:  
— Слышал?  
— Слышал, — процедил тот, перенаправляя сферы акцентов. — Щит убери, бесишь ты меня.  
— Ты ж меня тогда убить попробуешь. Для тебя тоже исследование внешними методами будет невозможно, а?  
Судя по виду Каэла, инвокер совершенно не желал продолжать данный разговор в целом и не желал принимать никакого участия в судьбе чужого леса в частности. Укрыв себя завесой невидимости, Каэл отчётливо произнёс:  
— Для меня нет невозможного.  
И более уже не произнёс ничего — очевидно, покинул берег. Нортром отвернулся к Фуриону, оценивающе взглянул снизу вверх на внушительную стену.  
— К центру так к центру. Расскажи мне по пути подробнее, откуда тут это взялось.  
  
Береговой рельеф изменение на затронуло. Травянистый пологий берег сменил неровный каменистый, песчаный, снова каменистый. Образовывающий крошечный заливчик узкий высокий мыс, где по-прежнему рос сладкий дикий лук, клювом врезался в реку. Там, где ранее находились прибрежные кусты и деревья, ныне оказалась не замедляющая шага идущих обычная неровная земля. Нортром молча шёл вдоль стены, посматривая одновременно на небо, на чужой берег и на реку. Он никак не мог понять, обещает ли хмурое небо дождь. С этой зоной никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка.  
У центрального брода, где ранее по центру широкой просеки возвышалась охранная башня, ныне не оказалось ни башни, ни просеки — лишь образовываемый расступающимися стенами зелёного периметра заметный вход. И там Нортрома уже ожидала Шендельзар, усевшаяся на прибрежном валуне и о чём-то, судя по всему, разговаривающая с волной возвышающимся над поверхностью реки Морфлингом. Завидев приближающегося Нортрома, Морфлинг указал Шендельзар на воина, после чего опустился в реку. Рябь от движения элементаля разошлась по воде крупными концентрическими кругами.  
Стоило Нортрому подойти к Шендельзар, как вновь появился Фурион — ещё более недовольный, чем прежде.  
— Не могу телепортироваться ни к кому из наших, — мрачно сказал хранитель, — кроме Аюшты. Видеть через единую сеть вижу, но достать не могу. Идеи? Где Рилай?  
Шендельзар замялась:  
— Она, эээ... она не хочет идти в лабиринт.   
— Понимаю... — задумчиво произнёс Нортром, останавливаясь перед входом. Открывавшаяся взгляду картина не обнадёживала: вход вёл в длинный, образованный всё теми же стенами коридор. Из-за сплошной облачности и внутренних густых теней путь почти не просматривался снаружи. — А с Атропосом что?  
— А что с ним? — поинтересовалась Шендельзар.  
— Он внутри, — нехотя буркнул Фурион. — Не может выбраться. А я не знаю, как его оттуда выгнать.  
— Ты же говорил — стены непроницаемы!  
— Для него, очевидно, нет. Хорош рассиживаться, идите. Разведайте до первой развилки, потом возвращайтесь.  
Шендельзар готовно поднялась с валуна, подошла к Нортрому.  
Нортром же чувствовал на себе чужой взгляд — холодный, изучающий, проницательный. Так чувствовалась только линза Лешрака, поскольку воздействие собственного оборудования Каэла шифровалось не в пример лучше. Воин шагнул в коридор лабиринта, негромко посмеиваясь собственным мыслям.  
Их с Шендельзар окружили естественные звуки леса — необычная форма леса, по-видимому, не оказала влияния на поведение природных обитателей.  
— Чего смеёшься? — спросила идущая на шаг позади Шендельзар.  
— Думаю о том, какие все эти маги предсказуемые. Где Рилай?  
Шендельзар повторно замялась, не зная, чем объяснить состояние рыдавшей, надо полагать, сейчас в объятиях Люцифера девы. Для непосвящённого в историю с кольцом подобное бездействие Рилай выглядело как открытое пренебрежение долгом. А вводить Нортрома в курс дела Шендельзар не имела совершенно никакого желания. В конце концов, это был не её секрет.  
От необходимости немедленно отвечать духа спас отчётливый шорох шагов, доносящийся с той стороны непроглядной зелёной стены. Шендельзар и Нортром, не сговариваясь, прибавили шаг.  
Огибавшая сплошное препятствие дорожка продолжала вести единственным путём — но за поворотом они не обнаружили ровным счётом никого.  
— Ты же тоже слышала шаги? — спросил Нортром, не оборачиваясь. Шендельзар кивнула, спохватилась, что находившийся впереди союзник не увидит данного движения, и подтвердила вслух. — Крикни им.  
В стиснутом плотными лесными стенами пространстве звонкий голос Шендельзар раздался не настолько громко, насколько привыкла она сама.  
Ответа не последовало, разве что шуршание смолкло. Они подождали с минуту и только собрались двинуться дальше, как по ту сторону вновь зашуршали шаги. Раздалось различимое утробное урчание. Нортром материализовал глефу, пошевелил концом лезвия ветви преграды, желая раздвинуть те для лучшего обзора.  
Приглядевшаяся Шендельзар к своему изрядному удивлению различила по ту сторону ветвей характерный цвет шкуры сатира, и заторопилась по их же собственным следам назад:  
— Я проверю с той стороны.  
Но дорожка по-прежнему была пуста.  
— Эй, Фурион, — сказал Нортром сросшемуся кустарнику, — они у тебя в стене теперь, что ли, живут?  
Ответа не последовало.  



	10. Эхо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Извините за задержку (если это кто-нибудь читает, разумеется), мне было очень плохо душевно.  
> Пожалуйста, играйте за экзортовых инвокеров.

Вопреки кажущемуся отсутствию реакции, окрик Шендельзар не растворился в сплошных зелёных стенах бесследно. Услышавший голос сатир пошарился по кустам, вполне удовлетворился тем фактом, что ничего в округе не представляло для их стада опасности и, безмятежно пофыркивая, направился дальше по своим сатирьим делам. Естественные природные обитатели давно уже привыкли к всевозможным гостям и голосам в прилегающей к реке области сияющего леса — кого там только ни бывало.  
И не то чтобы в сияющем лесу чувствовалось, что данная зона вообще-то находится в самом центре конфликта. Там, где безопасность лесу не могли обеспечить слаженные действия Фуриона и Аюшты, её обеспечивали Силла и Ульфсаар. Когда на передовую призывались настолько нелюдимые ополченцы светлого знамени, даже Бейнхоллоу с Баланаром прекрасно понимали, что им пора брать ноги в руки. Или уж что уж там у ужаса, летящего на крыльях ночи, было вместо ног.   
Но сейчас ужас в лесу был только один, да и то не ужас, а так, кошмар. И, по правде говоря, пресловутому кошмару было совсем не сладко.  
  
Фурион появился вровень когда остановившийся посередине безмятежной лесной полянки Атропос, удручённо поскрипывая сам себе, пытался хоть как-то сориентироваться в окружающем пространстве.  
— Проходной двор, а не лес! — злился Фурион. — Пошёл отсюда!  
Истошно заверещавший Атропос кое-как увильнул от самым неожиданным образом рухнувшей на него сухой ветки, метнулся туда, сюда, дематериализовался и с густым влажным шлепком рванулся сквозь ближайший терновый куст. По ту сторону куста элементаль, тем не менее, не появился. Пропал, словно растворился в небытие.  
Хранитель гневно обошёл куст кругом, окинул взглядом изрядно испачканную чернильными пятнами полянку. Здесь не имелось ни малейшего намёка на изменение состояния окружающего мира — лес мирно шелестел листвой, расчищенную от излишнего валёжа землю покрывали свободно разросшиеся ландыши, трава и вороний глаз. Картинная, сказочная область представляла собой средоточение умиротворения и покоя, и сложно было поверить, что в это же время она стискивала пространство непроходимыми стенами лабиринта.   
Нырнувший в куст Атропос оказался именно в лабиринте. Чернильное пятно отметило на обильной листве место, где элементаль прошёл сквозь образовывающее стену плотное переплетение ветвей.   
Он не умел ориентироваться в сияющем лесу по местности — обычно Атропос попросту ориентировался по энергетическим потокам, которые в зависимости от его удаления от чёрного берега к Оплоту изменялись от негативных к позитивным и наоборот. Но сейчас Атропос не чувствовал ничего. Каждый раз, когда Фурион прогонял его прочь, Атропос попадал в этот непонятно откуда взявшийся лабиринт, где оказывался в натуральном информационном вакууме. А каждый раз, когда он пробирался сквозь стены лабиринта обратно в лес, его вновь находил и прогонял хранитель, не оставляя тем самым ни единого шанса выбраться. Атропос очень бы хотел выбраться! Правда, не хотел бы столкнуться при этом с инвокером. Элементаль наиподлейшим образом выманил у Лесаля предназначенный для Каэла запас плодов манго. Часть отнёс Жарвакко в качестве компонентов, забрав определённые готовые зелья, часть скормил паучатам Арахны, пару штук предварительно подержал в жаре вулкана, чтобы те подпортились, и спрятал в яме Лешрака, чтобы те испортились окончательно и досаждали Лешраку запахом.   
Лабиринт вёл одной дорогой. Различив приближающиеся голоса, Атропос прислушался, безошибочно установил, кому принадлежал один из голосов и немедленно нырнул в зелёную стену. Он появился в изрытой оврагами берёзовой роще, зафыркал и закружил между деревьями, невольно кропя земляничные листья собственными чернилами.  
  
— Ты же тоже это слышал? — спросил Юрнеро.  
Джаггернаут рассеянно ломал прутик, которую держал в руках, на небольшие куски, и бросал те себе под ноги. Ни он, ни Свен уже не имели никакого представления о проведённом в лабиринте времени. Они бы и направление движения потеряли, если б у Юрнеро не чесались руки.  
Вместо ответа Свен плюнул на палец, кое-как определил кожей ветер, механически посмотрел в наветренную сторону, откуда и донёсся до них голос Кункки. Глотка у рыцаря была лужёная, так что ответ Свена разнёсся по округе, невзирая на ветер:  
— А ХЕР ЕГО ЗНАЕТ!  
Сложно сказать, на что вообще рассчитывал Кункка, вопрошая в пространство, в какой же области сияющего берега в данный момент находится сам адмирал. Лабиринт был создан для того, чтобы вводить посетителя в абсолютное заблуждение касаемо направления, времени и физического положения — и полностью выполнял данную задачу. Свен с Юрнеро то и дело ловили себя на том, что уже понемногу начинают терять представление о причине, которая вообще повела их чистой светлой дорогой меж непроходимых неестественных естественных стен.  
Они прошли мимо залитого чернилами участка дорожки, не обратив на пятна никакого внимания. Разве что потянувшийся за новым прутом Юрнеро столь же механически, как до этого Свен, отметил липкую грязь на плотной лиственной стене.  
Ветер нёс вопрос Кункки дальше и дальше, дробя голос адмирала об высившиеся стены лабиринта. Метавшееся необъяснимым образом эхо не угасало, вот только ответ Кункка получил лишь от Свена — остальные голоса банально не расслышал. Не расслышал Кункка ответ и Эзрайта, но уже по совсем иной причине: сидевший на тростниковом коврике у своей хижины котик, занятый обновлением собственной глиняной посуды, не находился в лабиринте.  
  
Эзрайт недовольно покосился по сторонам. Ветер носил голоса. Кункка, Свен, Шендельзар, Мэнджикс перекрикивались вразнобой, и в общем-то Эзрайта не шибко удивляло странное содержание возгласов — но удивлял сам факт того, что союзники дружно умудрились заблудиться в лесу. При наличии Фуриона-то. Это, конечно, легко могло быть объяснено пристрастием мужчин к спиртному, однако потеряться умудрилась даже неизменно внимательная Шендельзар.  
Эзрайт протянул руку к горке хорошо размятой иллюзиями лоснящейся, жирной глины, надставил новый растущий горшок следующей полоской, тщательно разгладил стык. Пластичная масса прилипала к пальцам и шерсти.  
Он не задавался вопросом, чем занимается Фурион — и без того было ясно, что у хранителя имелось не в пример больше дел, нежели выводить из леса потерявшихся пропойц. Однако, судя по содержанию слов Шендельзар, та находилась с Нортромом. И это сразу усложняло происходящее, поскольку уж кто-кто, а Нортром в подобном безрассудстве замечен не был никогда.  
В ещё большей степени Эзрайта обеспокоили новые принесённые ветром вести: согласно их содержанию, в аналогичном положении должны были находиться и Рубик с Магиной. Уж Магина-то, при способности монаха к телепортации?..  
Хмурясь, рыболов продолжал своё незатейливое дело. Ветер шумел сосновыми ветвями, нёс с реки прохладу и свежесть. В бору, где прочно обосновался Эзрайт вместе со всеми иллюзиями, не имелось ни малейшего намёка ни на какие лабиринты.   
  
— Нор, сбавь скорость.  
Нортром придержал шаг, вполоборота повернулся к Шендельзар. Та тщательно прислушивалась. В руках дух точно так же, как Юрнеро, методично разламывала прутик.  
— У тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи? — спросила Шендельзар, бросая на землю очередной сегмент ветки.  
— Нет. Все идеи будут позже, когда я выберусь отсюда и вытрясу из беленького информацию.  
— За воротничок вытрясешь-то?  
— Если понадобится, то и за волосы.   
— Высокие, высокие отношения.  
— Выше, чем у вас. Я его хотя бы не ебу.  
Нортром проигнорировал брошенный в него огрызок прутика.  
— Поэтому-то он и недоволен всем вечно, — ехидно резюмировала Шендельзар, выламывая из зелёной стены новую ветку. Упругая ветвь не поддавалась. — Срежь, а.  
Лезвие глефы чисто срезало прут, и Шендельзар продолжила ломать в пальцах волокнистое дерево.  
— Значит, с тремя из наших связь есть. Интересно.  
— Интересно, отчего это взялось, — невыразительно произнёс Нортром, дематериализуя глефу и прислушиваясь к звукам естественного окружения. — Фурион не может с нами связаться, сатиры живут в стене, мы все едва не теряемся в лабиринте. Дель, что произошло?  
Вместо ответа Шендельзар с хрустом переломила прутик.  
  
С каждым новым шагом Рубик лишь больше задумывался на тему своей восхитительной идеи, от осуществления которой его удерживало лишь присутствие Магины. Образованный желанием Рилай, преобразованный волей сияющего леса, волшебный лабиринт являлся поистине потрясающим полигоном для испытания магических возможностей. Рубик знал цену желаниям. Знал цену способностям высших демонов. Знал цену пустотному шторму. И очень хотел удостовериться в том, что исполненный им самим шторм сумеет преодолеть все воздвигнутые ограничениями желания препятствия.  
Но сбыться этому не было суждено.  
Рубик удручённо взглянул на Магину, повторил свой незатейливый поверхностный вопрос. И получил далеко не тот ответ, которого ожидал:  
— И что он только в нём нашёл? — спросил Магина, занятый своими мыслями. Опомнившись, монах странно взглянул по сторонам, наткнулся взглядом на Рубика, посерьёзнел и отвернулся.   
Сколько мы тут уже ходим? — думал Рубик, с исключительно неприятным ощущением вновь и вновь ловя себя на невозможности определить ни время, ни направление.  
Ни магус, ни монах не знали, сколько времени они провели в лабиринте. Вечернее облачное небо, казалось, застыло над их головами. Лишь оставляемые Рубиком на земле и плотных лиственных стенах лабиринта полосы отмечали путь.  



	11. потом название будет мне думать лень прогуляться на ночь пойду

Сверхъестественное воздействие лабиринта мягко изменяло восприятие находившихся на территории, и изменяло с течением времени всё сильнее. Пусть для того, чтобы дестабилизировать разумы Рубика и Магины окончательно, требовалось больше, чем некорректно воплотившееся желание Рилай, противостоять абсолютному влиянию не могли и они. Магус с монахом шли вперёд механически, уже давно не обращая внимания ни на однообразное окружение, ни на сплошь затянутое облаками сумрачное небо. Обоим приходилось прилагать определённые усилия, чтобы вспомнить, куда они идут, зачем и по какой причине.  
Рубик сунул руку в поясную сумку, перебрал пальцами содержимое. Уцепив флакон сальвы, магус вытащил склянку, взвесил в ладони, удостоверяясь в достаточном объёме содержимого, сунул обратно. Магина повернулся вполоборота, искоса кинул взгляд на замедлившего шаг магуса, невольно остановился сам.  
— Что?  
— Не могу исследовать лабиринт, находясь в его пределах, — задумчиво ответил Рубик, поправляя скрытый от вида мантией кулон. — Подумай сам: если связи с Фурионом у нас не имеется, получается, мы находимся на ином физическом плане, нежели сам лес. Надо понять, каким правилам подчиняется взаимодействие леса с лабиринтом. Вро... генерала ты призвать мне сюда не даёшь, поэтому я вот думаю, а проберётся ли сюда Стригвир? Очень, очень интересная система. Оплот просто обязан иметь подобное площадное воздействие в своём арсенале. Нужно собрать максимум данных.   
Магина отмолчался, нашёл направление движения по призрачно светящимся в густом сумраке люминесцентным стрелкам, шагнул дальше. Рубик двинулся следом.  
— Чисто теоретически, при должной фокусировке Стригвир попросту проигнорирует изменённую желанием структурную систему, — говорил магус. Скупые жесты рук вычерчивали на земле дорожки светящиеся линии, полоса за полосой составляя те в белые стрелки.  
— А вытерпишь такую потерю крови?  
— Должен...  
— Нор ненавидит твоего Стригвира, — невпопад произнёс Магина, скользнув взглядом по возвышающимся древесным стенам. — Ну или не прямо уж ненавидит, однако его каждый раз при упоминании гончей едва ли не корёжит. Я причины всё понять не могу. Понял бы, если б вы с Нортромом плотно общались, но он же ж тебя всерьёз не воспринимает.  
— Ну спасибо, — кисло сказал Рубик.  
— Обращайся.  
В молчании прошло ещё около пяти минут. Рубик окликнул Магину вновь, и монах вынужденно остановился. Рубик сделал предостерегающий жест, прошёлся по участку лабиринта взад-вперёд. Безошибочно чувствовавший исходящие от магуса потоки энергии Магина превозмог своё недовольство, опустился у стены у стены на дорожку, уставился на пустое тёмное пространство перед собой, перевёл взгляд на небо. Размеренно и неотвратимо мир накрывала ночь.  
Террорблейд... почему их не предостерёг Террорблейд, который как пить дать находился в курсе вызванного Рилай изменения? Рилай, по мнению Магины, была пусть и опрометчивой, но не дурой, и она не стала бы вызывать подобное изменение, потенциально находясь в зоне воздействия. Значит, дева находилась в тот момент на чёрном берегу. Где Фурион? Где все? Что теперь будет?  
Раздалось интенсивное шуршание кустарников, сопровождавший какое-то усилие невнятный возглас Рубика, и естественные звуки ночного леса нарушило сипение Атропоса. Вытянутый Рубиком на дорожку элементаль протестующе зафыркал, но, увидев магуса, угомонился. Правда, заметив поднявшегося на ноги Магину, Атропос заметно взбудоражился: заскрипел, метнулся по дорожке, загораживаясь от монаха Рубиком:  
— Выпустите меня отсюда!!!   
В обычной ситуации Магина бы прирезал Атропоса, не раздумывая. Данная ситуация обычной не являлась.  
— Ты как тут очутился? — спросил посмеивающийся Рубик, поворачиваясь к элементалю. Левитирующий Атропос крайне недовольно сипел, однако агрессии не проявлял.  
— Я выбраться отсюда пытаюсь!  
Магина перехватил секиры, подступил на шаг, игнорируя верещание встревожившегося элементаля. Рубик мягко оттолкнул Магину слабым телекинетическим усилием, чтобы тот не спугнул Атропоса раньше времени.   
— А что ж мешает? — спросил магус.   
— В лабиринте выхода не чувствую, а в лесу меня хранитель ваш гоняет, — фыркал Атропос, медленно отплывая всё дальше и дальше от подступающего Магины. Рубик вернул Магину телекинезом:  
— Ты просто проходишь сквозь стену и оказываешься в лесу? А как попадаешь в лабиринт?  
— От Фуриона спасаюсь если, — раздражённо фыркал Атропос, — сюда попадаю.  
— Попробуй найти Аюшту, — посоветовал Рубик. — А то мы тут и сами заблудились.  
Издавший недовольный вопль Атропос с глухим влажным шлепком рванулся в стену. Стемнело уже настолько, что чернильные брызги не бросились в глаза ни Рубику, ни Магине. Магус прошёлся мимо участка лабиринта, в котором исчез Атропос, прозондировал пространство, в задумчивости прикусил губу.  
Магина молчал. Они постояли несколько минут в тишине, нарушаемой лишь сверчками и звуком ветра в кронах, после чего Рубик потёр ладони и подхватил обеими руками материализовавшиеся в воздухе деревянные лёгкие кружки, наполненные медовухой. Монах принял протянутую тому кружку, отпил глоток. Он редко употреблял алкоголь.  
— Есть лес и есть лабиринт, — говорил тем временем Рубик, переводя дыхание между глотками, — я так и думал. Очевидно, в настоящем лесу находятся только его природные жители.  
— А на чернильного почему не распространяется воздействие?  
— У растений нет разума. Нет разума, нет кошмаров, и тем самым нет защиты от кошмаров. Вот Атропос и проходит. Можно, я всё-таки призову...  
— НЕТ, — рявкнул Магина, в бессчётный раз перехватывая секиры.  
— Но ведь такой эксперимент, — умолял Рубик.  
Полупустая кружка медовухи выпала из руки, звонко падая на почву дорожки — судя по всему, попала на камень. Магус рефлекторно схватился обеими руками за сжавшую его горло кисть Магины. Упругие ветви плотной стены лабиринта чувствительно упёрлись в спину. Магина не сдерживался в приложении силы, и в обычных условиях Рубика должно было бы свалить в кустарник, однако вместо этого колючие жёсткие ветви ощущались надёжной непроходимой стеной.  
От ладони монаха веяло неземным холодом.  
— Как же вы оба меня бесите, — отчётливо, медленно произнёс Магина, отнимая наконец руку от горла магуса. — Ты даже не представляешь. И ты, и белый этот его.  
Откашлявшийся Рубик не ответил ничего, даже новой медовухи себе не создал. Подержался за горло, прислушался к окружению, потыкал рукой образованную плотным переплетением многочисленных ветвей кустарника стену. И, натужно сглатывая и массируя собственными пальцами горло, спросил с явным трудом:  
— Ты обратил внимание? При приложенной тобой силе стенка должна была поддаться, здесь же шиповник. Как интересно...  
Магина не успел ответить. Слабый сипловатый голос Ланайи раздался словно из ниоткуда:  
— Пожалуйста, обсудите это позже. Как отсюда выйти?  
— Понятия не имеем! — огрызнулся монах.  
Тонкие пальцы невидимой храмовницы коснулись горла не протестовавшего Рубика, прощупали.  
— Это ничего, — тихо произнесла Ланайя, — это пройдёт.  
— Я знаю, — буркнул Рубик.  
Дальше они пошли втроём.  
  
Никто не знал, сколько времени заняла дорога. Облака понемногу рассеивались, и каждый смотревший на небо видел луну в отличной от остальных точке. Доходило даже до того, что для всех трёх из них луна единовременно находилась в трёх разных местах. Артефакт Рилай достался что надо. Да и претворение желания в жизнь, как этого и следовало ожидать от магического изделия подобного качества, исполнилось лучшим образом.  
Рубик, Магина и Ланайя шли практически молча. Лабиринт вёл их одним путём — развилок покамест не попадалось. Может быть, оно было и к лучшему, учитывая идеи Рубика. Эхо время от времени носило возгласы прочих исследователей, однако аукаться смысла не имело. Никто из них не знал, куда выведет новый поворот.  
Равно как и никто не смог сказать, через какое же суммарное количество времени очередной поворот дороги вывел наконец Магину, Рубика и Ланайю вровень на Нортрома с Шендельзар.  
Они встретились посередине совершенно обычной вытоптанной широкой дорожки, стиснутой совершенно необычными стенами.  
— Ночь уже, — сказал Нортром как ни в чём не бывало, — свитки телепортации всё ещё не действуют?  
Нет, свитки телепортации в лабиринте по-прежнему не действовали. Нортром столь же как ни в чём не бывало продолжал:  
— Значит, возвращаемся по нашим следам, у нас ни одной развилки на пути не было, не заблудимся. Но, судя по луне, это несколько часов.  
Шендельзар возразила:  
— Она ж только поднялась.  
Для Магины луна стояла уже почти на середине неба. Для Рубика — на трети свой видимой орбиты. Нортрому быстро надоело ни к чему не ведущее препирательство:  
— Луна есть — значит, ночь уже, а мы заходили ещё днём. Давайте отдохнём полчасика, что ли. Рубик, организуешь?  
Сформированное Рубиком заклинание не возымело никакого действия. Нортром хмурился. Магина цедил сквозь зубы сентенции, которые никто не хотел слушать — Шендельзар грубо и жёстко попросила монаха заткнуться, и Нортром совершенно не вступился за младшего товарища.  
Магус уселся у стены, через боль в саднящем горле набрал воздух в грудь. На плечо Рубика легла невидимая лёгкая ладонь; как раз отпивавший в этот момент клярити Рубик невольно поморщился.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — спрашивал тем временем Магина у Нортрома, искоса посматривая на перешёптывающихся Рубика с Ланайей.  
— Я предлагаю отдохнуть, потом вернуться к реке и оттуда телепортироваться свитками в Оплот. У тебя есть иные варианты?  
В текущих условиях иных вариантов не имелось ни у кого.   
  
Напившийся клярити Рубик, всё ещё нехорошо себя чувствовавший, тем не менее устроил всем возможность посидеть и перекусить. Обмен информацией не дал ничего. Ну как ничего — получивший от Нортрома с Шендельзар подтверждение того факта, что Фурион имеет доступ в лес и не имеет доступа в сам лабиринт, Рубик незамедлительно занялся прорабатыванием новых идей. К неудовольствию магуса, пытаться призывать как Стригвира, так и Врогроса ему хором запретили. К удовольствию магуса (и к неудовольствию монаха), Нортром сообщил о целенаправленно занятом собиранием информации Каэле.  
Впрочем, неудовольствие монаха Нортром нейтрализовал эффективно и просто: сообщил тому, что Каэлу придётся обрабатывать данные вместе с Рубиком. 

Ночь отступала. Рассвет окрашивал облака, и розовеющее небо вело путников единственной дорогой. Теперь, когда все пятеро знали, что всего лишь один верный путь ведёт по столь обширному лабиринту из Оплота к реке, всем было крайне не по себе. Как провели ночь остальные добровольные разведчики? Существует ли в лабиринте опасность? И, главное...  
— И что теперь будет? — тихо озвучила общую мысль Ланайя, поддерживая Рубика за локоть. Храмовница была выше магуса, пусть и незначительно.   
— Навскидку не сказать, — ответил магус. — Но ситуация крайне интересная.  
Выход из лабиринта забрезжил кажущимися ослепительно яркими бликами солнца на воде. Река Морфлинга отражала розово-фиолетовые оттенки неба, и после полутёмного однообразия лабиринта нежные цвета казались особенно удивительными. Невольная компания вышла на берег, из-за яркости естественного освещения щурясь и прикрывая предплечьями глаза.  
У центрального брода находились трое: усевшийся на ближайшем валуне Террорблейд, левитировавший едва ли на расстоянии ладони выше уровня воды Энигма и возвышавшийся волной Морфлинг. И все трое незамедлительно уставились на компанию.  
— Ланайю кто-нибудь видел? — прогудел Морфлинг. Храмовница изменила плотность собственного тела, проявляясь на материальном плане. Энигма и Террорблейд взглянули на женщину, перебросились между собой парой слов, снова повернулись в сторону Ланайи. Та подошла к реке, опустилась у воды, умылась из сложенных горстью ладоней.  
— Слушай, Ланайя, — продолжал Морфлинг, — тут ребята вызываются тебе помочь.  
Террорблейд заговорил, едва умолк элементаль:  
— Бросай ты свою безответную любовь. Давай мы тебя с мужиком хорошим познакомим.  
— Меня не интересуют подобные знакомства, — тихо возразила Ланайя, вытирая лицо от излишней влаги.  
— Красивым. Утончённым, — настаивал Энигма. — Ценителем прекрасного.   
— Меня не интересуют мужчины в принципе.  
Морфлинг и Энигма просияли.  
— Так это вообще не проблема! — воскликнул Морфлинг. — У них есть красивый, умный, хранитель тайн Вселенной, и при этом — редкостная баба! Как тебе идея?


	12. ДТП

Нортром не счёл нужным тратить своё внимание на малоосмысленный разговор посторонних личностей с Ланайей.  
Во-первых — по той причине, что у него не было никакого желания находиться рядом с Энигмой, которого он вообще видел вне боевых действий на собственном берегу едва ли не впервые, и, понятное дело, не имел никакой возможности прогнать — на реке законы устанавливал Морфлинг. А даже и без законов Морфлинга разница в возможностях Нортрома и фундаменталя была очевидна для всех, и умирать за принципы Нортром совершенно не собирался.  
Во-вторых — по той причине, что Морфлинг ещё до этого своими надоедливыми издёвками успел изрядно Нортрому досадить, что отнюдь не способствовало желанию воина задерживаться.  
Ну и в третьих, потому что он отлично знал пределы терпения Каэла и точно так же отлично знал, что это ему нужна информация от инвокера, а не наоборот.   
Так что Нортром, оставив за спиной оживлённо обсуждающих не то баб, не то не баб, двух чёрных и Морфлинга, поспешил к восточному мосту. Свиткам телепортации не к чему было вести, и выбора не имелось — приходилось идти пешком.  
Громогласно возмутившийся за его спиной Рубик вынудил Нортрома придержать шаг, позволяя магусу нагнать воина и направиться следом. Нортром, в свою очередь, в глубине себя возмутился не меньше. Возразить ему было нечего — как ни крути, в сложившихся обстоятельствах оказался бессилен даже Фурион, что давало карты в руки обоим магусам.  
И если один из магусов пока что благоразумно помалкивал, то от второго не следовало ждать рационального спокойствия.  
Нортром печатал шаг по берегу, мрачно раздумывая о последствиях подобной трансформации сияющего леса. Надо же было подобному случиться именно сейчас, когда вскрылась история с Магиной и Террорблейдом. Именно сейчас, когда оказавшийся столь ненадёжным Морфлинг, как казалось Нортрому, демонстративно использовал каждую минуту своего времени ради того, чтобы лишний раз поиздеваться над Каэлом. Элементаль всё это время благоразумно не говорил ничего инвокеру в глаза... а даже если бы и сказал, что бы это изменило? Морфлинг мог бросить все свои колкости Каэлу в лицо, затем нырнуть в реку. Или, напротив, взметнуться сокрушающим тайфуном. Высший элементаль держал ключи к противостоянию сторон.  
  
Рубик добрую половину дороги до восточного моста рассуждал вслух, так что Нортром в конце концов был вынужден заткнуть говорливого магуса самостоятельно.   
  
Никакого внятного объяснения касаемо лабиринта и происходящего внутри лабиринта, тем не менее, Нортрому не досталось.  
К тому моменту, как они с Рубиком добрались до восточного моста, Каэл уже находился там — остановившись на спуске и небрежно облокотившись на перила, вёл диалог с Фурионом. Хранитель рьяно жестикулировал. Ветер доносил до приближающихся ополченцев отдельные слова, ничего не сказавшие Нортрому, зато явно имевшие смысл для оживившегося Рубика.  
Они приблизились к мосту, где Рубик незамедлительно засыпал Каэла массой вопросов. Инвокер, в свою очередь, не имел никакого желания вести подобные обсуждения мало того что стоя, так ещё и стоя едва ли не посередине реки, и в конце концов магусы вместе с Фурионом организовали себе там же на берегу привал — вырастить что-либо, подходящее для целей сидения, для хранителя не являлось сложной задачей.  
А Нортрома, находившегося совершенно не в духе и не понимающего в профессиональной дискуссии магусов ни слова, общим решением попросту выгнали прочь. Точнее, послали к Эзалору с отчётом.  
Так что появившийся на центральной площади Оплота воин осмотрелся по сторонам, убеждаясь, что в ещё спящем Оплоте за ночь ничего не изменилось, и уверенным шагом направился в таверну. Время стояло раннее; в таверне находились лишь с ленцой перекидывавшиеся за стойкой в карты Имир да мучившаяся бессонницей Беатриса.   
— Явился, — встретил шагнувшего в помещение Нортрома скрипучий голос Горацио, — с утра пораньше.  
Проигнорировав навязчивый ботинок, Нортром подошёл к стойке, уселся и начал размеренно пересказывать незатейливые события прошедшей в лабиринте ночи. Пересказывать ему, по факту, было почти нечего, поэтому вскоре дама спустилась со своего барного стула со ступенькой, неожиданно зычным голосом по-хозяйски крикнула крипов и их стараниями на скорую руку собрала Нортрому какой-никакой завтрак.  
— Мало нам было своего бардака, так теперь ещё лабиринт этот, — хмуро жаловался тем временем Имиру Нортром. — Опять на Терре Зет знает что происходит. Даже Энигму на реке встретил.  
  
Рубик вернулся в Оплот ближе к полудню и немедленно развернул бурную деятельность. Наипервейшим делом он плотно пообщался с бродячим торговцем, к тому моменту уже разбившему привычную палатку на площади, и потребовал хоть от кого-нибудь помощи в перемещении хозяйственного предмета из собственного дома к торговцу. Имир работать отказался, Свена и Мэнджикса ещё не было, поэтому Рубик пошёл в юго-западный квартал и стал приставать там к Риззраку.  
  
Риззрак находился совершенно не в духе. Рилай до сих пор не вернулась в Оплот, и он не мог пристать к деве с просьбой об угощении. Зато в Оплоте находилась Беатриса, которую Риззрак на дух не переносил — и мало того, что в Оплоте, так до сих пор ещё и в его собственном доме, поскольку собственный дом для тётушки покамест находился в процессе строительства. И, хотя с той же самой просьбой об угощении он прекрасно мог пристать к Беатрисе, подобная мысль уже сама по себе Риззрака раздражала донельзя.  
Поэтому Риззрак охотно согласился помочь Рубику, лишь бы находиться подальше от мастерских и, тем самым, от тётки.  
Он прицепил к лесорубному аппарату лёгкую грузовую тележку, отмахнулся от требовавшей привезти им с западной бахчи тыквы Беатрисы, отмахнулся ещё раз — уже циркулярной пилой — и утопал наконец прочь.  
  
У Рубика следовало забрать массивный запечатанный ящик и перевезти ящик к торговцу. Дело сложным не являлось — магус телекинезом погрузил предмет в тележку, сообщил любопытному кину, что внутри содержится ценная швейная машинка, и попросил обращаться с ящиком поаккуратнее. Довезти ящик до торговой палатки, а там Рубик уже сам разберётся. Помимо ящика, Рубик выдал Риззраку несколько зачарованных на дополнительную прочность деталей для Буша. Так что первым делом Риззрак повёз детали — в конце концов, торговец никуда до вечера не денется, а Бушу очень надо. Дорогу от дома Рубика до мастерских кинов Риззрак решил для ускорения процесса срезать переулками.  
Это оказалось не совсем верной идеей, поскольку точно такая же идея — срезать дорогу переулками — пришла в голову Беатрисе.  
Лесорубная машина с грузовой тележкой и массивная драконовидная ящерица встретились посередине трущобного района рабочих крипов — утоптанная земляная дорога, крепкие срубы домов. Риззрак замедлил скорость, остановился. Аналогичным образом поступила и Беатриса.  
Размера достаточной для крипов узкой дорожки не было достаточно для того, чтобы разошлись два подобных объекта.  
  
Крипов в разгар дня в районе не имелось, поэтому никто не лез ни под лапы ящерицы, ни под ноги машины.  
Риззрак привстал с сидения, злобно ударил кулаком по приборной панели:  
— Сдай назад.  
Скорее всего, если бы племянник вёл себя покладистее, Беатриса бы не вредничала, однако Риззрак откровенно напрашивался. И привставшая в седле, поглаживающая Мортимера по лбу дама иронично хохотнула:  
— Это ты сдай назад, племянничек, ты.  
— Я не могу, — кипел Риззрак, указывая большим пальцем на грузовую тележку.  
Вообще Риззрак действительно не мог вырулить в текущих условиях назад — однако это не имело никакого значения, поскольку Беатриса попросту не считала нужным воспринимать Риззрака всерьёз. Война накрыла Терру, но вместо того, чтобы держаться вместе, Риззрак из всех сил старался отделаться и отдалиться от тётушки. Учитывая, что Беатриса по праву гордилась собственными познаниями как в оружейном производстве, так и в кулинарии, она воспринимала подобное поведение племянника как ребячество. Более того — как агрессивное ребячество. И потому не считала нужным потакать подобному поведению.  
Беатриса привстала в своём открытом лёгком седле, заменившему в границах Оплота оружейную кабинку, упёрла руки в бока и выложила Риззраку очень многое из своего мнения по поводу происходящего. Риззрак, как в общем-то от него и ожидалось, ответил аналогичным образом.  
Так они и стояли друг напротив друга, не желая сдвигаться с места ни на сантиметр. Пробегавшим время от времени крипам не составляло труда протиснуться между стенами и ящерицей с машиной.  
Но голоса Беатрисы и Риззрака разносились далеко, невольно привлекая посторонних.  
  
Первым делом в переулок заглянул лучащийся счастьем Раста, который тащил в корзинке несколько корнеплодов. Раста приблизился к машине Риззрака, окинул взглядом картину, всхохотнул, ёрнически ответил на вопрос Беатрисы. И, не задерживаясь, под окрик Нортрома удрал из переулка прочь.  
Вторым делом заглянул Свен. Свен прислонился к стене барака крипов, всхохотнул точно так же, как и Раста ранее — но уже по иной причине. Свен безошибочно опознал ящик с Мерседес. Отказавшись разбирать великий вопрос, кому следует уступить дорогу, Свен ушёл прочь.  
После Свена пришла довольно угрюмая Рилай. Дева не стала принимать участия в разногласии, она просто протиснулась мимо машины и ящерицы далее по переулку, чем изрядно обеспокоила Беатрису. При всей её кажущейся беззаботности дама понимала кое-что в жизни.  
Пришёл Мэнджикс, находившийся совершенно не в духе после проведённой в лабиринте ночи. И, повинуясь голосу командовавшего с улицы Рубика, попросту со всех шестерых рук своих разделённых сущностей по отдельности вынес на улицу и тележку с Мерседес, и машину Риззрака вместе с самим Риззраком. Удовлетворённый результатом магус направился к таверне; Мэнджикс последовал за ним.  
Завопивший было Риззрак после того, как его машину поставили обратно на дорогу, немедленно запустил проверку повреждений. Он не хотел неожиданностей. Находившаяся в тележке Мерседес, закрывавший которую ящик всё-таки в итоге поломали, не хотела неожиданностей точно так же.   
Беатриса отреагировала довольно быстро. И вскоре Риззрак извёлся в голос, потому что не знал, что именно ему делать — в соответствии с приказом Рубика отвезти Мерседес к торговцу или же отдать швейную машинку тётке.  
Дилемму Риззрака решил Магина, которого весь этот крик не устраивал совершенно. Вновь погруженная на тележку Риззрака Мерседес поехала к Беатрисе, и сама Беатриса на Мортимере шлёпала рядом, оживлённо переговариваясь со странным инструментом.  
  
Усевшийся у своего неизменного костра Нортром следил за огнём под котелком с варившейся картошкой и морковью, позже призванными стать его обедом. Скалившийся Раста вынужденно сидел смирно: Нортром находился не в духе.


End file.
